L'aventurière d'Elekhin
by elentirgirl
Summary: Une humaine se sauve de chez elle grâce à l'aide de son ami pour découvrir le reste du monde, mais sur sa route plusieurs obstacles se dressent et - elle qui se croyait orpheline- découvre sa vraie famille. J'suis pas douée pour les résumés, alors
1. chapitre 1

Prologue :  
  
Elle habitait dans un minuscule bourg situé quelques à lieux au nord de l'endroit où la rivière Fontgrise se jetait dans le Bruinen. Ce village isolé nommé Elekhin ne comptait qu'une seule auberge, ce qui expliquait que ce lieux peu chaleureux soit encore fréquenté. Son père tenait cet établissement et elle était obligée d'y travailler du lever au coucher du soleil. Elle endurait cette vie depuis qu'elle avait sept ans. Elle n'était pas payée pour son travail, sauf pour les rares pourboires qu'elle recevait, mais même à cela son père la surveillait constamment et elle était obligée de lui en donner 50%.  
Elle aurait pu être belle, mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et une peau pâle, mais à cause de son dur labeur et de la rareté des occasions où elle pouvait se laver, ses cheveux étaient gras et sa peau couverte par la saleté.  
Elle avait également des yeux pairs. L'un était d'un bleu si pâle qu'il semblait blanc et l'autre d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Son père la dénigrait pour cela et allait même jusqu'à la traiter de monstre pour cela. Jade détestait sa vie et son père. Qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Depuis déjà huit ans elle devait, à tous les jours, préparer tous les repas, nettoyer les écuries, se charger de l'entretien de l'auberge et nourrir les chevaux, sans compter les 3 miles qu'elle devait parcourir tous les matins avant l'aube pour aller chercher de l'eau. Que faisait son père durant ce temps ? Il « entretenait la réputation de son auberge » selon ses propres mots. Il parlait, quoi.  
  
Premier chapitre :  
  
Ce soir là, Jade retourna chercher de l'eau pour s'assurer que les clients n'en manqueraient pas durant la nuit. Elle revint à l'auberge quelques minutes avant que la nuit ne soit totalement tombée et elle monta à l'étage. Elle se dirigeait vers le grenier où était sa « chambre » quand son père l'interpella et lui dit de le suivre aux écuries. Il était saoul, comme à son habitude. Rendus là, il commença à critiquer le travail qu'avait effectué Jade, incohérent par moments. Il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie et elle était acculée dans le fond d'un box. Elle tenta de faire valoir son point de vue mais son point - poing - était plus fort que le sien, comme d'habitude. * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Elle sortit de l'écurie quelques minutes après lui en boitant, le nez saignant et avec un ?il au beurre noir. Il l'avait battue, à nouveau. Elle entra dans l'auberge et monta au grenier. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'agenouilla par terre en maudissant son père. Elle délogea une latte du plancher de bois et plongea la main dans le trou, d'où elle ressortit une bourse de cuir. Tout l'argent qu'elle avait économisé pour pouvoir quitter cet enfer. Elle replaça la planche avec soin et prit le sac qu'elle avait préparé depuis deux semaines. Il contenait une gourde, une corde, un couteau, des vêtements - plutôt des loques - de rechange et de la viande séchée. Elle sortit en catimini par une des lucarne et descendit jusqu'au sol grâce aux multiples petits toits de l'établissement. Rendue à terre, elle se dirigea vers la forge du vieux Smith. Un ami de confiance.  
Le trajet lui prit environ trente minutes au lieu de dix car elle évitait tous les hommes et femmes en se déplaçant aussi silencieusement que possible dans les ombres. Arrivée là-bas, elle frappa deux petits coups à la porte. C'était le signal convenu car le vieux forgeron connaissait ses plans.  
Il lui ouvrit la porte et la fit pénétrer dans l'atmosphère étouffante de son atelier. Il la guida jusqu'à sa maison où ils partagèrent un repas frugal avant de retourner dans la forge. « - Puisque nous avons été amis de si longue date, je vais te laisser tout ce que tu choisiras à la moitié de ce que je demande normalement. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit et si tu as de meilleures armes tu pourras mieux te défendre. Merci monsieur Smith ! Mais êtes vous sûr ? Certainement ! Aller, choisis ce que tu veux. » Il avait toujours été paternel à son égard et elle l'avait toujours apprécié pour cela, en particulier en ce moment.  
Elle se dirigea vers le mur du fond où étaient étalés tous les boucliers, armes et armures prêts à être vendus. Elle choisit deux dagues ainsi que deux épées courtes en guise d'armes, puis elle se dirigea vers les armures. Elles étaient toutes trop chères ou trop lourdes, sauf une qui était constituée de plusieurs épaisseurs superposées de cuir et de quelques pièces de métal. Elle prit ensuite deux bracelets d'armures en bronze et se dirigea vers Smith.  
« Combien est-ce que je vous dois ? »  
Soudainement, on martela la porte et la voix de Jack - le père de Jade  
- retentit.  
« Smith ! Ouvre-moi ! Je sais que ma fille est ici ! Ses empreintes  
mènent à ta porte ! »  
Le forgeron se tourna vers Jade et lui fit signe de mettre son équipement dans son sac. Elle s'exécuta. Il la prit ensuite et la fit grimper aux poutres du plafond, car il n'y avait presque aucune lumière, excepté pour les tisons de la forge et il ne la chercherait pas là.  
Après avoir fait cela, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit aussi brusquement que possible. L'autre fut surprit par cela et resta encore plus étonné par la suite. Smith s'adressa à lui de telle manière qu'il était presque en train de lui crier en plein visage.  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux !?! Tu viens me réveiller et j'espère pour  
ta santé que tu as de bonnes raisons !!! Ma fille est ici et je le sais ! Où l'as-tu cachée ? lui demanda-t-il, un peu moins sûr de lui. Qu'est-ce que j'en aurais faire de ta fille ? Entre si tu veux, tu verras qu'elle n'y est pas. » Jack jeta un rapide coup d'?il au forgeron et pénétra dans l'atelier. Il chercha partout : dans la maison, sous les tables de travail et même dans les tonneaux de ferraille, mais Jade n'y était pas. Il continua son inspection, tout en continuant à s'engueule avec Smith. Finalement, il quitta la forge en tempêtant. Jade avait tout vu depuis son perchoir. Quand Jack fut parti, Smith ferma la porte et la fit descendre. Elle le remercia et lui tendit sa bourse pour qu'il prenne ce qu'elle lui devait, mais il refusa en disant qu'elle en aurait besoin plus tard.  
Elle enfila son armure et ses bracelets, mit une dague dans une de ses bottes et l'autre autour de sa taille puis attacha ses épées avec des lanières de cuir de manière à ce qu'elles se croisent dans son dos. Jade mit son sac en bandoulière, lança un dernier regard amical au forgeron et sortit dans les ténèbres de la nuit.  
Elle quitta Elekhin en passant par le pont ouest et s'engagea sur un petit chemin tortueux qui menait au chemin Vert. Là, si la carte qu'elle avait longuement examinée à l'auberge était exacte, elle marcherait en direction du nord vers Bree. Elle commença donc sa marche dans une noirceur quasi-totale, le sentier n'étant éclairé que par une lune blafarde. * ~ * ~ * ~ * N/A : Reviewez s.v.p. ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage du seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartient et je ne désire pas faire d'argent avec eux.  
  
Deuxième chapitre :  
Elle fut réveillée par le bruit de sabots près d'elle. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la route pour voir une demi-douzaine de cavaliers passer. C'étaient des étrangers, elle n'avait donc aucune chance d'être reconnue. Elle soupira de soulagement et remonta sur la petite colline boisée où elle avait élit son campement la veille. Il y avait un petit ruisseau à proximité et plusieurs plantes comestibles poussaient dans les environs. Elle ne prit donc pas de viande séchée et se contenta de têtes de violons et de petits fruits pour déjeuner. Elle prit également des racines et quelques autres fruits et noix qu'elle mit dans son sac. Elle se lava le visage, jouissant de sa liberté nouvelle, et reprit sa marche vers le chemin Vert. * ? * ¯ * ¯ *  
Son voyage se déroula ainsi, sans incidents car elle évitait tous les gens qu'elle rencontrait sur son chemin. Elle arriva à Bree. Jusqu'à maintenant elle avait seulement épuisé ses réserves de nourriture et était fatiguée. * ? * ¯ * ¯ *  
Elle arriva aux portes de Bree au coucher du soleil plusieurs semaines plus tard et se dirigea vers un puits où elle remplit sa gourde. Elle alla ensuite à l'auberge du Poney fringant où elle mangea. Elle commanda une grande assiette de pot-au-feu, de la soupe et une pinte de bière. Tout en calculant la facture, elle porta la main à son ceinturon pour y pendre sa bourse, mais elle s'aperçut qu'on la lui avait dérobée.  
Se rendant compte de cela, elle se glissa silencieusement entre les clients, dans l'atmosphère enfumée et sombre de l'auberge, vers la porte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mètre à franchir quand elle sentit la main de Poiredebeurré sur son épaule.  
L'aubergiste lui avait vraiment paru sympathique à son arrivée dans l'établissement, mais maintenant il lui semblait effrayant. Ses yeux étaient semblables à de petites billes noires et il ne faisait aucun effort pour dissimuler sa colère. « On tente de quitter sans payer, hein ? » dit-il doucement. Ses murmures semblaient chargés de menaces. « Non, pas du tout ! Vous voyez, j'ai une très haute estime des aubergistes, en ayant été une, mais on m'a dérobé ma bourse et j'espérais pouvoir aller retrouver le voleur afin d'être en mesure de pouvoir régler ma note. » répondit-elle, à moitié paniquée. « Eh bien vous voyez, mademoiselle, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aller chasser cette personne qui vous a volée. » dit-il après quelques instants de réflexion. « . je sais comment vous pouvez régler votre dette. Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre. »  
Cette dernière phrase ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une proposition et, redoutant trop la réaction de Poiredebeurré si elle ne lui obéissait pas, elle le suivit. Il la mena jusqu'aux cuisines où des piles d'assiettes et de verre sales s'entassaient, au bord de s'écrouler. Devant son étonnement, il lui dit : « - Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez travaillé dans une auberge. Si c'est le cas, vous devez être familière avec le fait de devoir laver la vaisselle. Pour rembourser votre repas au Poney Fringant, vous devrez travailler ici durant une semaine- - Une semaine ?!? - Parfaitement. En plus, chanceuse que vous êtes, nous sommes présentement dans la période la plus achalandée de l'année ! Je vous laisse, amusez- vous bien ! »  
Sur ce, il la laissa plantée là. Elle se tourna vers les amoncellements de vaisselle et maugréa : « M'amuser ?! Tu parles. J'ai cessé d'être l'esclave des fourneaux à Elekhin pour devenir la fée des assiettes à Bree. Joie. » * ? * ¯ * ¯ * N/A : Veuillez reviewer s.v.p. Je vous adore si vous le faites ! ^-^ 


	3. chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Seuls Jade et le village d'Elekhin m'appartiennent. Les autres lieux ou personnages sont à M. Tolkien et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de l'argent avec cette histoire.  
  
Troisième chapitre :  
Elle se chargea donc de la vaisselle ce soir-là, mais il y avait une différence importante entre L'auberge chez Jack et Le Poney Fringant : l'auberge de Bree restait achalandée jusqu'à beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit.  
C'est donc vers minuit que Jade monta à l'étage, se coucher dans la chambre que Poiredebeurré lui avait désignée pour la semaine. Ça n'était pas une suite, mais ça lui suffisait amplement, il y avait beaucoup plus de fournitures que dans son ancienne chambre : il y avait une lit -un vrai- au lieu d'une paillasse, une commode, un pot de chambre et un bol d'eau pour se laver. Elle ferma la porte, rangea ses armes, éteignit la chandelle et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle sombra bientôt dans un sommeil sans rêves. * ? * ¯ * ¯ *  
Elle se réveilla une heure avant l'aube le lendemain et se prépara. Quand elle ouvrit la porte pour se diriger vers les cuisines, Poiredebeurré se tenait là et allait frapper. Ils se regardèrent un instant, étonnés et l'aubergiste lui dit qu'il était venu pour la réveiller et que ce jour-là, ainsi que les suivants, elle se chargerait de servir les repas. Il la quitta et alla réveiller Nob. Elle partit aux cuisines où elle déjeuna et elle commença à travailler une demi-heure plus tard.  
* ? * ¯ * ¯ *  
Ce soir-là quand elle se coucha elle pensa longuement aux clients qu'elle avait servis. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait eu des clients qui n'étaient pas des Hommes. Il y avait eu beaucoup de Hobbits, des Soucolline en majorité, ainsi qu'une troupe de nains et plusieurs hommes. Un en particulier l'avait intrigué. On le nommait Grand-Pas et l'aubergiste lui avait dit de se méfier de lui. Il était resté à l'écart toute la soirée à fumer sa pipe, le visage masqué par son capuchon. Il ne lui avait pas parut si menaçant, seulement étrange. ' Bof, ' se dit-elle, ' c'est son problème s'il veut rester à l'écart. Moi il ne me reste plus que 5 jours à travailler ici. ' Elle s'endormit bientôt, mais cette fois- ci elle rêva de combats et de landes sinistres. * ? * ¯ * ¯ *  
Le lendemain et les jours suivants se déroulèrent de manière semblable. Le septième matin, elle se leva de bonne heure et rassembla ses effets, puis alla voir l'aubergiste pour lui faire ses adieux, mais ce dernier la retint et lui annonça : « Tu crois que cela fait une semaine, hein ? Tu te trompes : la soirée que tu as passée ici je ne la compte pas comme une journée. Tu dis donc encore travailler ici aujourd'hui. »  
Cette nouvelle la mit en rogne et elle ne fit pas d'effort ce jour-là pour être plus agréable. Elle pesta d'ailleurs tout l'avant-midi contre l'aubergiste.  
Finalement, la dernière commande arriva. Elle devait aller porter de la soupe, du faisan et du vin de . ' Dorwinion ?' pensa-t-elle. 'Alors là, ils ne sont pas près de leurs sous! ' Mais elle s'exécuta. Elle s'était calmée depuis le matin et espérait de peut-être pouvoir recevoir un petit pourboire. Elle se força donc à être souriante, mais dès qu'elle eut pénétré dans la chambre elle n'eut plus à faire d'efforts : c'étaient des elfes. Une joie incroyable et inexplicable submergea son c?ur à leur vue. Elle avança lentement dans la chambre, intimidée, car dès qu'elle avait ouvert la porte six paires d'yeux saphirs s'étaient posés sur elle. Ils échangèrent quelques mots en elfique entre eux et le plus grand la remercia en langue commune. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux, puis s'avança pour les servir.  
Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à discuter entre eux. Ils étaient tous blonds, étonnamment grands et ' terriblement séduisants !' pensa-t- elle. L'un d'entre eux, avec un accent assez prononcé, lui demanda son nom et d'où elle venait. Elle lui dit son vrai nom, mais inventa une histoire. Elle était d'ailleurs tellement concentrée à mentir sur son compte qu'elle ne vit pas une sac qui était par terre près de la table, trébucha le contenu du dernier bol de soupe sur un des elfes.  
Celui-ci se leva si rapidement à cause du liquide brûlant que sa chaise tomba à la renverse. Jade était déjà en train de se répandre en excuses et, quand elle le vit se lever, elle interpréta son geste comme un de colère et multiplia ses efforts à lui demander pardon et à l'implorer de ne pas en parler à Poiredebeurré.  
Il resta surpris quelques secondes, ne sachant trop que dire. Cela suffit à Jade pour disparaître et revenir un court instant plus tard avec un linge et un bol d'eau chaude. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Jade était déjà en train d'éponger sa tunique, évitant son regard. Il ne pouvait saisir que quelques passages de ce qu'elle disait, comme : « .pas volontaire, je vous l'assure ! » ou « . j'aurais dû faire plus attention ! ».  
Finalement, elle se ressaisit et tenta de lui parler, mais elle l'en empêchait à cause de son flot constant de parole et du fait qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Ses compagnons, voyant la scène, commencèrent à sourire. Il finit par déposer sa main sur l'épaule de la serveuse. Elle cessa de parler instantanément en se raidissant et releva lentement les yeux vers les siens, redoutant la suite.  
À sa grande surprise, ça n'était pas les yeux d'un client en colère qu'elle rencontra, mais plutôt un regard conciliant. L'elfe lui souriait même. Elle crut cependant bon de rajouter un « Toutes mes excuses, monsieur. », mais il posa son index sur ses lèvres,lui imposant le silence. C'est à ce moment qu'intervint l'elfe à l'accent prononcé : « -Ne vous en faites pas, mademoiselle. Je suis certain que mon ami Glorfindel ne vous en veux pas. Avez-vous eu le temps de dîner ? -Eh.en réalité...non pas vraiment . » bredouilla-t-elle, surprise par la question.  
Il l'invita donc à partager leur repas, malgré sa réticence -plutôt ses inquiétudes au cas où Poiredebeurré l'apprenait- et la fit s'asseoir entre deux autres elfes. Elle était donc au centre de la table et, elle en avait le pressentiment, c'était voulu afin qu'elle dusse participer aux discutions.  
L'elfe nommé Glorfindel était disparu, probablement pour se changer, et l'autre était parti chercher de vivres.  
Ils revinrent bientôt, au grand soulagement de Jade car durant leur absence la pièce avait été silencieuse et quatre paires d'yeux l'avaient observée.  
Avec le retour des deux compagnons revinrent les rires et les discussions.  
  
Jade resta à leur table jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Son menton s'affaissa bientôt sur sa poitrine et elle s'endormit. *? * ? * ?* N/A : Reviewez s.v.p. ! 


	4. chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ou lieu ne m'appartient(sauf Jade et Elekhin), ils appartiennent à M.Tolkien et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire d'argent avec cette histoire.  
  
Quatrième chapitre :  
Elle se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, malgré sa fatigue. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne reconnaissant pas les lieux elle ne bougea pas. Elle se souvint alors de la veille et s'assit sur le lit. Elle songea qu'il n'y avait que six lits dans la chambre et qu'ils étaient sept. Elle remarqua alors qu'aucun elfe dans la pièce ne dormait. Il y en avait cinq qui étaient couchés et qui fixaient le plafond de la chambre, l'air pensif, mais Glorfindel n'était pas parmi eux.  
Elle s'étirait en arrondissant le dos, étendant les bras et tournant la tête légèrement vers la gauche quand elle l'aperçut. Elle avait dormi sur le côté extérieur du lit, tandis que lui, il était resté assis en indien le dos au mur à réfléchir une toute la nuit.  
Elle avait dû le tirer de sa réflexion en s'assoyant car ses yeux étaient désormais fixés dans les siens, lui donnant la désagréable impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle.  
Elle détourna rapidement le regard, pour s'apercevoir que tous les autres elfes (Olosta, Machtar, Elenmelindo, Elenasto et Vanimaóva) étaient désormais assis sur leurs lits respectifs et qu'ils regardaient en sa direction. ' Il doivent regarder Glorfindel et non moi. Je ne suis pas le centre de l'Univers après tout. ' se dit-elle et elle se leva.  
Contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait, ils la suivirent tous du regard et elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna. Ils observaient tous ses moindres gestes ou réactions. Glorfindel lui parla : « Vous nous avez menti. Pourquoi ? » dit-il simplement.  
Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait et fronça les sourcils, ce qui lui procurait un air assez. spécial puisqu'elle avait encore un regard endormi. « Vous nous avez dit que M.Poiredebeurré était le cousin de votre mère. » ajouta-t-il. « Ah ! Ça.d'accord. » Elle n'aurait pas plus trouver quoi que ce soit de plus incriminant. Se rendant compte de sa bêtise, elle ajouta rapidement : « Et qu'est-ce qui vous porte à croire que je ne vous ai pas dit la vérité ? »  
Il s'avérait qu'Elenmelindo, l'elfe à l'accent prononcé, avait passé une partie de la nuit à l'extérieur et qu'il avait rencontré l'aubergiste. Ils avaient discuté ensembles et l'elfe avait tout découvert.  
Elle s'assit sur le plancher et appuya son dos au lit. Elle baissa les yeux et leur expliqua pourquoi elle travaillait à l'auberge. Elle leur dit également qu'elle ne désirait pas leur raconter quoi que ce soit à son sujet remontant à avant son arrivée à Bree.  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Jade se leva, prit ses effets et quitta la pièce. Cette fois-ci ils ne la retinrent pas. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, regrettant d'avoir trahi leur confiance car elle sentait qu'ils auraient pu être bons amis.  
Rendue à sa chambre, elle se prépara : elle remit sa cuirasse, attacha solidement sur elle et agrippa son sac. Elle alla faire ses adieux à l'aubergiste et quitta l'établissement.  
C'est en refermant la porte du Poney Fringant derrière elle qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle était seule au monde et qu'elle n'avait nulle part où habiter.  
Elle se promena plusieurs heures dans Bree avant d'aller acheter, avec l'argent de ses pourboires, de la nourriture pour un peu plus d'une semaine et une cape, puisque l'été achevait et que la température allait bientôt commencer à chuter.  
Elle quitta le village et contempla la route qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant elle. C'était le début de l'après-midi et elle décida d'entreprendre une marche vers le Sud. * ? * ? * ? * ? *  
Durant ce temps, les elfes tenaient conseil : « Le dernier endroit où on a vu Gandalf était en Gondor. » dit Olosta. « Dans ce cas, c'est dans cette région que nous devons aller chercher. Elrond doit commencer à s'impatienter, cela fait déjà 6 ans qu'il n'a pas donné e nouvelles et 1 an que nous le recherchons. » intervint Machtar. « Sans compter que le Seigneur Ténébreux a depuis longtemps commencé à rassembler ses troupes à l'Est de la Terre du Milieu. » ajouta Elenasto.  
Ils décidèrent donc de partir le soir même, juste après le crépuscule pour pouvoir profiter le plus longtemps possible du couvert de la nuit. * - * - * - * - * N/A : Alors voilà, c'est 3 chapitres d'un coup étaient votre gros cadeau de noel de ma part puisque vous avez l'air d'aimer cette histoire ! Joyeux Noel, bonne année et n'oubliez pas. Reviewez s.v.p. ! lol Machtar : combattant ; Elenmelindo : amant des étoiles ; Elenasto : Poussière d'étoiles ; Olosta : Rêveur ; Vanimaova : Belle voix. 


	5. chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ou lieu ne m'appartient, excepté Elekhin, Jade, Machtar, Olosta, Eslenasto et Elenmelindo. Cinquième chapitre : Ce soir là, Jade arrêta sa marche à environ vingt et un milles au sud de Bree. Il était environ 3 heures du matin. Comme à son habitude, elle s »écarta de la route d'environ 20 mètres et alluma un minuscule feu qui produisait juste assez de lumière pour qu'elle puisse choisir où elle allait dormir. Elle se coucha dans un lit de fougères et contempla le ciel entre la cime des arbres quelques minutes avant de finalement s'endormir.  
  
*~*~*~* Ils quittèrent Bree au coucher du soleil. Ils montaient de magnifiques chevaux blancs elfiques et avaient avec eux une réserve de lembas suffisante pour 10 jours, leurs arcs, épées et deux gourdes chacun. Il prirent le chemin vert en se dirigeant vers le Gondor et ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant l'aube. Quand ils établirent leur campement, ils avaient déjà parcouru 28 milles. Ils ne firent pas de feu, mais utilisèrent des fioles (semblables à celles que Galadriel donnera plus tard à Frodon) pour s'éclairer. Ils discutèrent un peu et se reposèrent. Le lendemain dans la journée, ils chassèrent dans la forêt environnante et explorèrent les alentours.  
  
*~*~*~* Jade fut réveillée par le chant des oiseaux et par des rayons de soleil chauds dans son dos. L'aube était depuis longtemps passée et il devait être environ 9 heures du matin. Elle prit un rapide déjeuner, rassembla ses effets et continua son chemin jusqu'au crépuscule. Elle établit son campement mais ne put trouver le sommeil. Après une heure à somnoler, elle entendit quelque chose qui la fit sursauter. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle rassembla donc ses effets et arrosa son feu. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée car deux orcs firent bientôt irruption dans la clairière où elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait jamais réellement combattu, sauf en jouant avec ses amis avant d'avoir 7 ans. Dès qu'ils la virent, les deux créatures horribles se jetèrent littéralement sur elle. Elle sortit rapidement ses deux épées de leurs fourreaux respectifs et se défendit du mieux qu'elle put. Les deux orcs étaient également armés : ils avaient tous deux des épées courtes et l'un d'entre eux possédait même un arc. Ils ne lui laissèrent pas de chances : c'étaient des orcs, pourquoi auraient-ils combattu de manière loyale? En plus, ils connaissaient plusieurs parades qu'elle n'avait jamais vues. Ils combattirent durant environ 15 minutes pendant lesquelles Jade fut blessée au bras droit - elle était droitière -, au dos et à une jambe. Ses coupures n'étaient pas très profondes, mais assez pour la faire perdre une quantité assez importante de sang. Lors de la dernière offensive de l'orc qui possédait un arc, il s'était penché pour la blesser à la jambe droite et avait ainsi exposé un de ses côtés. Jade en avait profité et l'avait transpercé de bord en bord. L'épée avait pénétré dans la chair par le flanc droit et était ressortie par le milieu du dos. Elle avait touché la colonne vertébrale ainsi que la moelle osseuse. La créature s'était effondrée sur le sol, morte, tandis que Jade prenait sa deuxième épée dans sa main droite. L'autre orc lâcha un grognement de fureur en voyant son compagnon s'effondrer par terre et se lança sur Jade. Sa rage lui procurait une vitesse incroyable et l'humaine fut obligée de retourner à la défensive. L'adrénaline lui procurait de la vitesse, mais pas de l'endurance. Après quelques minutes à tenter de transpercer son opposante, l'orc finit par se fatiguer et ralentir sa cadence. Jade fit un bond de côté et profita de son effet de surprise pour désarmer cette sale créature. Cette dernière se rua sur son compagnon d'armes déjà froid et prit son arc. Comprenant la menace, Jade prit une de ses dagues et la lança vers la créature. Elle l'atteignit à la jambe. L'orc tendit l'arc et tira. La flèche atteignit Jade à l'épaule. Elle prit sa dernière dague et la lança. Celle-ci eut plus de chance et se planta dans le front de l'être monstrueux qui mourut sur le coup. Jade rassembla rapidement ses armes en boitant et en grimaçant à chaque mouvement. Elle tenta de continuer sur la route, espérant rencontrer quelqu'un, mais elle avait déjà perdu tellement de sang que moins de 40 minutes plus tard elle s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente.  
  
*~*~*~* Lors de leur deuxième journée de marche, ils avaient un peu forcé l'allure. Ils étaient à cheval depuis environ une heure quand Glorfindel leur fit brusquement signe de s'arrêter. « Ne sentez-vous rien? » leur demanda-t-il. Ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs pensées et n'avaient pas vraiment remarqué quoi que ce soit autour d'eux, mais maintenant que leur capitaine leur en parlait, ils remarquèrent la forte et persistante odeur. « Yrch! Des orcs! » s'exclama Olosta. Ils commencèrent à explorer les alentours, leurs armes brillant au clair de lune quand ils trouvèrent le cercle de pierre où Jade avait fait un feu. « La personne qui était ici a quitté les lieux précipitamment il y a moins d'une heure. » commenta Machtar. Ils continuèrent à chercher d'où provenait l'odeur pestilentielle. Ils découvrirent bientôt les corps des deux orcs. D'à partir de là, ils suivirent les traces de pas de Jade et le sang qui les accompagnait. Moins de 10 minutes plus tard ils trouvèrent la forme gisant -impossible à reconnaître à cause de sa cape- sur la route. Ils ne s'aperçurent pas que c'était leur amie et c'est pourquoi ils s'en méfièrent au début, mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser quelqu'un de gravement blessé là et l'abandonner. Ils établirent leur camp à quelques centaines de mètres de là, dans le bois pour soigner l'homme - c'est ce qu'ils croyaient - qu'ils avaient trouvé. Ils portèrent la forme inerte jusqu'à un berceau de feuilles et de fougères où ils la couchèrent. Olosta alluma un feu, tandis que Machtar décida de s'occuper de faire la ronde et d'explorer les bois environnants. Glorfindel s'agenouilla à côté de Jade et détacha sa cape. Vanimaòva revenait avec les bandages quand le capuchon tomba et découvrit le visage de Jade. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de retenir leur souffle. Glorfindel partit chercher de l'eau pendant que son compagnon se chargeait de retirer toutes les armes de Jade, son sac et son armure. Pour retirer cette dernière, il dut cependant briser partiellement la hampe de la flèche. *~*~*~* N/A : J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, reviewez s.v.p. 


	6. chapitre 6

Disclamer : Seuls 5 des elfes de la compagnie m'appartiennent ainsi Elekhin, ses habitants et Jade. Je ne désire pas faire d'argent avec ma fic alors n'entamez pas poursuites.  
  
*~*~*~* Sixième chapitre : Soigner Jade prit plusieurs heures. Il durent tout d'abord retirer la flèche planté dans son épaule, mais cela ne fut pas une mince affaire. Elle avait atteint les muscles et la pointe était acérée, de manière à causer le plus de dommages possibles. Ils bandèrent ensuite cette plaie, en attendant que la mixture d'herbe qu'ils préparaient soit prête. Ils durent ensuite arracher la manche droite du chandail de Jade pour pouvoir atteindre sa plaie. Cette tâche fut assez dégoûtante, car le tissu était imbiber de sang et la coupure qu'ils découvrirent n'était pas nette. Ayant dû continué à combattre, Jade avait empiré les choses, car les tissus avaient continué à se déchirer. Ils nettoyèrent également cette plaie, mais ne la bandèrent pas. Ils relevèrent ensuite le jambe droite du pantalon de Jade et nettoyèrent sa plaie. Elenmelindo arriva alors avec la décoction d 'écorce de Mallorne de sève de chêne de Mirkwood. Ils en mirent sur toutes les blessures de la jeune humaine et les bandèrent fermement avant de la coucher sur le dos. Cette fois ils n'eurent pas le choix et durent lui retirer sa blouse afin de pouvoir soigner son dos. Après avoir terminé de la soigné, ils lui mirent une de leurs chemises et la laissèrent se reposer. Ils veillèrent sur elle tour à tour durant environs 2 jours et demi avant qu'elle ne donne signe de vie. Sa première réaction fut de vouloir se tourner dans son sommeil, mais elle se tourna sur son bras gauche, ce qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Olosta, qui veillait sur elle à ce moment, la prit et la plaça de nouveau sur le dos en lui disant de ne pas bouger trop brusquement. Cette voix, elle lui était familière elle en était certaine. Mais où l'avait-elle entendue? Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, aveuglé par le soleil au commencement, mais finit par reconnaître l'elfe penché au dessus d'elle. « Qu'est-ce que--? » Mais il lui intima le silence d'un geste de la main. Les autres elfes, ayant entendu la voix de la jeune convalescente, arrivèrent bientôt et elle se retrouva encerclé par ces derniers Ils l'étreignirent tous à tour de rôle, soulagé que leur amie soit en vie. Elle était soulagée qu'ils ne lui en veuillent plus à cause de l'épisode de l'auberge. Mais elle n'était pas sortie d'affaire pour autant. Tout de suite après s'être réconcilié avec elle, ils la submergèrent de reproches. Elle dut leur promettre qu'elle ne tenterait pas de se défendre contre des orcs sans avoir suivit un bon entraînement au préalable. Plus tard, Elenmelindo l'accompagna jusqu'à la rivière Sire Telpina, où elle put se laver. Elle mit ensuite une tunique que Glorfindel lui avait donné car quand ils avaient cherché une chemise de nuit pour elle dans ses effets , ils avaient vu l'état de ses possessions. Elle revint au camp où ils refirent ses pansements. Ils passèrent encore environ deux jours sur place, durant lesquels elle passa beaucoup de temps à discuter. Les elfes l'empêchèrent de trop bouger et veillaient avec grand soin sur elle. Elle était de moins en moins méfiante lorsqu'elle parlait avec eux et osait parler d'avantage d'elle même. Peu à peu, grâce à ce qu'elle disait et à ce qu'ils échangeait autour du feu le soir, ils furent en mesure de se figurer ce qu'elle tentait de leur cacher. Le soir de leur départ, Jade était déjà assoupie depuis peu quand ils commencèrent à monter en selle. Vanimaòva l'enroula dans une cape et la mit sur son cheval. Il la posa en position assise et se plaça derrière elle. La troupe se mit en mouvement et Jade protesta par un grognement endormi. L'elfe croyait qu'elle allait se réveiller, mais au contraire elle poussa contre son ventre et sa tête bascula contre son torse. Il pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement et sentir son souffle chaud contre son bras. Il raffermit sa prise autour des épaules de Jade et elle soupire de contentement. Il sourit et se concentra sur la route qu'ils avaient à parcourir cette nuit-là. *~*~*~* N/A : Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre s.v.p.!(Reviewez) 


	7. chapitre 7

Disclaimer : J'ai un village -et oui un village! ^-^ -, Jade et les 5 elfes autres que Glorfindel, plus une rivière mesdames et messieurs!!!! Je possède également l'âme d'un rôdeur! Mwahahahaha! Les autres lieux ou personnages ne sont pas à moi ( N/A : Je ne leur ferais pas de mal! Bou, hou, hou, hou ! Sniff! ) mais à Tolkien.  
  
Septième chapitre :  
  
Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin dans une cape qui n'était pas la sienne et le visage contre une tunique. Elle était trop confortable pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit alors elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir, mais elle sentit bientôt son oreiller se soulever, puis un long souffle chaud sur son front.  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et releva finalement la tête, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était dans les bras d'Olosta. Elle le regardait, se demandant comment elle avait bien pu y aboutir, quand il ouvrit doucement ses yeux bleus pour la regarder.  
  
« Bien dormi? » lui demanda-t-il.  
  
« Oui mais. comment est-ce que.? » elle laissa le reste de sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant pas trop comment la compléter. Il sourit d'une manière paternelle, avant de lui répondre :  
  
« Nous avons entreprit hier la suite de notre voyage alors que tu dormais alors Vanimaòva t'a mise dans sa cape pour te garder au chaud et ne pas te réveiller, puis t'a amenée avec lui. Nous sommes arrivés ici il y a quelques heures et il t'a placée près du feu, puisqu'il fait assez froid, mais tu grelottais encore et quand je t'ai prise parce qu'il devait commencer son tour de garde tu t'es blottie dans mes bras.  
  
« Je.j'ai. j'ai réellement .?» bégaya-elle en rougissant. « Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, hina. »  
  
Il était encore assez tôt. Jade appuya donc de nouveau sa tête contre les pectoraux d'Olosta dans l'intention de réfléchir, mais il lui ferma les yeux et bientôt elle s'endormit à nouveau, les bras autour de son cou.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Elle se réveilla de nouveau vers 8h00 a.m., mais cette fois-ci elle était étendue près du feu, enroulée dans deux capes. Elle s'assit en baillant et Glorfindel s'approcha d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres, avec de la nourriture.  
  
« Comment s'est passée votre nuit? » la taquina-t-il. Elle rougit légèrement, prit avec reconnaissance le déjeuner qu'il lui tendait et tenta de changer de sujet. Il se mit à rire en voyant qu'elle tentait de réorienter la conversation maladroitement, mais n'insista pas.  
  
Ils reprirent leur chemin vers le Gondor le soir même et n'arrêtèrent pas avant l'aube, une fois de plus.  
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Elle se réveilla à nouveau dans les bras d'Olosta le lendemain matin car c'était le début de l'automne et la température commençait à décroître.  
  
Ce jour-là, les elfes la laissèrent se lever et quitter ce qui lui servait de lit. Elle leur promit de se ménager, mais n'en fit rien. Dès qu'elle se crut or de vue, elle commença à grimper au arbres et à dépenser l'énergie quelle avait dû contenir durant les 5 jours précédents.  
  
En redescendant d'un arbre particulièrement haut, elle ressentit soudainement une douleur aiguë à l'épaule. Elle retourna bientôt au camp u`elle mangea et parla les autres, mais ne leur fit pas part de la douleur persistante qu'elle ressentait.  
  
À un moment donné, elle se pencha pour prendre un peu plus de lièvre, mais en se relevant, sa cape glissa une tâche d'un rouge sombre sur sa chemise.  
  
Elle ne s'en aperçut pas, mais Olosta qui était assis en face d'elle, la vit. « Approche un instant .»lui dit-il.  
  
Elle s'approcha et il déposa doucement la pointe de son index au milieu de la zone imbibée de sang. Elle grimaça et recula vivement.  
  
« Aah.C'est bien ce que je me disais. »ajouta-t-il pensivement.  
  
Il détacha les premiers boutons de la chemise blanche et baissa le tissu pour voir la blessure. Elle frissonna au contact de l'air frais sur son épaule et à celui des doigts de l'elfe. Celui-ci n'y fit même pas attention et se concentra sur la blessure : la plaie s'était ré ouverte. Il leva un regard réprobateur vers Jade qui baissa les yeux.  
  
« Était-ce donc si dur de nous obéir ? »  
  
Elle ne dit rien et il se leva en soupirant. Il revint avec un bol d'eau chaude, un linge propre, un peu d'onguent et des bandages. Il la soignât dans un silence embarrassant et elle se tut, excepté pour les rares exclamations de douleur qu'elle laissait échapper par moment malgré la douceur et le soin dont il faisait preuve.  
  
Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la clavicule de Jade qui ne put réprimer un frisson. Il rit doucement et rattacha la chemise. Elle releva les yeux et il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'il aurait sûrement désobéit comme elle l'avait fait.  
  
*~*~*~* N/A : Reviewez s.v.p et dites-moi si vous trouvez cela trop «Kitch » _____________________________________________________________________ 


	8. chapitre 8

Disclaimer : 8ème chapitre !!! ^-^ Faites comme dans les autres chapitres : n'intentez pas de poursuites ! Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, excepté un rôdeur, Jade, Olosta, Elenmelindo, Elenasto, Vanimaòva et Machtar. J'ai également un village et une rivière. Le reste est à M. Tolkien.  
  
Huitième chapitre :  
  
Ils atteignirent les portes de la cité du Gondor 1 mois plus tard. Grâce aux talents de chasseurs de chacun des membres de la compagnie, ils ne manquèrent de rien et purent manger à leur faim durant tout le voyage.  
  
Ils ne rencontrèrent pas d'autres orcs, mais seulement quelques voyageurs douteux qu'ils évitèrent.  
  
* ? * ? * ? *  
  
Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la cité à l'aube. Ils portaient tous des capes et masquaient leur visage car en ces temps sombres les relations homme-elf s'étaient déjà grandement détériorées et ces anciens alliés avaient beaucoup de difficulté à avoir une confiance mutuelle.  
  
Les gardes les laissèrent passer et la compagnie se dirigea tout de suite vers le château pour pouvoir parler à l'intendant. Ils suivirent les chemins de la cité en éveil et se rendirent jusqu'à la forteresse. Rendus là, ils firent demander l'intendant et il leur accorda une audience. Il durent ce pendant se désarmer au préalable.  
  
Ils gardèrent leur visages couverts parce qu'ils ne faisaient nullement confiance aux hommes en charge du Gondor à cette époque. Olosta garda Jade sur son dos pour la même raison. Elle dormait encore.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle de pierre richement décorée au milieu de laquelle trois hommes discutaient. C'étaient l'intendant et ses deux fils. L'intendant prenait place dans un trône secondaire, juste à côté de celui où le roi aurait dû siéger.  
  
Les deux plus jeunes hommes quittèrent la salle et l'intendant porta son attention sur les nouveaux arrivants. Tous les membres de la compagnie firent la révérence et demandèrent à l'intendant un entretien en particulier. Ce dernier accéda à leur requête et congédia les gardes qui étaient à l'entrée de la pièce. Il leur demanda alors de s voix de vieillard qui ils étaient et Glorfindel s'approcha de lui, un parchemin à la main. Comme il prit la parole et lui dit qu'ils avaient été envoyés par le seigneur Elrond en tant qu' ambassadeurs, tous les elfes retirèrent leurs capuchons.  
  
La lumière pénétrait à flots par les vitraux représentant diverses prophéties et se reflétait sur leurs cheveux blonds. Le vieil homme se crispa à leur vue. S'apercevant de cela, Machtar fit un pas en avant et lui assura qu'ils n'étaient là que dans un ut pacifique, mais celui-ci rétorqua :  
  
-Et qu'est-ce qui prouve aux habitants du Gondor que vous n'êtes là que pour trouver Gandalf ? Que vous n'êtes pas des espions ? Vous vous cachez et masquez votre identité !  
  
-Ne soyez pas ridicule !, intervint Glorfindel, si nous vous aurions voulu quelque mal que ce soit ce serait déjà fait et nous n'aurions pas demandé à parler à un dirigeant de la cité !  
  
-Des menaces !? Je suis certain que si vous rencontreriez un homme hors des murs de la cité vous l'attaqueriez ! Vous n'êtes pas dignes de confiance, vous les elfes !  
  
Elenmelindo ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Glorfindel leva la main pour qu'il se taise, ayant lui-même de la difficulté à contenir sa fureur.  
C'est ce moment que choisit Jade pour se réveiller. Vanimaòva la prit du dos d'Olosta et la déposa sur ses pieds doucement. Olosta s'était retourné et il la rattrapa quand elle manqua s'équilibre.  
  
Les elfes avaient formé un cercle autour de la jeune fille et ils empêchaient l'intendant de la voir. Il ne s'y intéressait d'ailleurs guère jusqu'au moment où il entendit sa voix endormie demander en langue commune où ils étaient. Les elfes le lui expliquèrent et le cercle se brisa : Glorfindel avait posé une main sur l'épaule de la forme encapuchonnée et déclara, en découvrant le visage de Jade :  
  
Nous l'accompagnons depuis plus d'un mois. Vous semble-t-elle maltraitée ? C'est une jeune humaine.  
  
Jade assista encore une dizaine de minutes à la discussion, durant lesquelles on lui posa plusieurs questions. Au terme de ce laps de temps, l'intendant la fit sortir et un garde l'accompagna jusqu'aux jardins où il la laissa seule.  
  
Les elfes continuèrent à parler avec l'intendant durant environ une heure et demie supplémentaire.  
  
* ? * ? * ? *  
  
Cela faisait environ une demi-heure que Jade tournait en rond dans les jardins du palais. Elle croisa une servante du même âge qu'elle avec qui elle discuta et qui lui indiqua un raccourci pour quitter les terres du palais. Elle la quitta ensuite en expliquant qu'elle devait retourner à ses tâches. Jade alla examiner ce raccourci. Des murs en pierres entouraient le château sur sept niveaux et sur le premier il y avait un endroit où les pierres saillaient légèrement plus. Elle l'escalada et sortit de la cour du château, pour aller explorer la cité.  
  
Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps en compagnie des elfes et ses sens s'étaient aiguisés à cause du nombre d'heures qu'elle avait dépensées à tenter de surprendre les elfes et à tenter de suivre les autres quand ils le lui avaient défendu.  
  
Elle se rendit jusqu'au bourg en franchissant plusieurs murailles et en évitant les gardes. Elle se promena dans les rues, s'aventura dans les ruelles et entra même dans quelques ateliers, sans rien acheter. Elle avait constamment l'impression d'être épiée, peu importe où elle se trouvait et bientôt cette impression se concrétisa car elle remarqua qu'un homme habillé à la manière du dénommé Grand-Pas la suivait partout.  
  
Elle s'éloigna des artères principales et se dirigea vers les coins les plus reculés de Minas Tirith. Elle allait mettre à exécution son plan. Heureusement pour elle, on lui avait redonné ses armes à la sortie du château.  
  
* ? * ? * ? *  
  
N/A : Veuillez reviewer ! Merci ! ^-^ 


	9. chapitre 9

Disclaimer : Eh non. je sais que ça va vous décevoir, mais j'ai un coming- out à faire : non, je ne suis pas la réincarnation du chihuahua satanique de Tolkien. Je n'ai donc pas la moindre chance de pouvoir possiblement oser espérer avoir un quelconque et très infime possible lien avec lui et pouvoir ainsi réclamer de possibles et peu probables droits d'auteur sur le seigneur des anneaux. Je suis certaine que cette déclaration vous déçoit au plus haut point ! (Sarcasme) Donc, comme vous l'avez compris je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur sur la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, mais un rôdeur, cinq elfes et Jade, un village et une rivière m'appartiennent.  
  
Neuvième chapitre :  
  
Elle était dans une écurie abandonnée. La lumière pénétrait grâce aux interstices entre les planches du toit et le sol était en terre battue avec une mince couche de paille.  
  
Elle marcha jusqu'au centre de l'allée entre les boxes et annonça :  
  
« Je sais que vous me suivez depuis que j'ai pénétré dans la ville. J'en ai rencontré d'autres comme vous ! » Ajouta-t-elle à tort, « Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud, un assassin, un voleur ! Comme Grand Pas ! ».  
  
Le rôdeur ne pouvait supporter une telle insulte et défendit l'honneur du seigneur du Gondor. Quand il prit la parole, Jade fit le saut car il n'était pas où elle l'avait cru. Il continua à défendre l'honneur des rôdeurs et elle à les insulter jusqu'à ce qu'il perde patience et la défie en combat singulier environ 10 minutes plus tard. C'est à cela que Jade avait voulu en venir. Elle ne connaissait rien des rôdeurs et croyait que c'étaient des monte-en-l'air et non de grands seigneurs de la guerre.  
  
Le rôdeur avait une démarche souple, silencieuse et confiante quand il sortit de l'ombre. Il retira sa cape et la déposa sur la porte d'un box. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, mais assez imposant par la puissance qui se dégageait de lui. Il possédait de longs cheveux bruns cuivrés et ses yeux étaient dorés. Il portait une tunique s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, des pantalons et des bottes de cuir souple. Ses vêtements étaient de coton et de lin. Il portait un ceinturon auquel était suspendu le fourreau de la magnifique épée elfique qu'il venait de prendre. Cela semblait être sa seule arme.  
  
Jade suivit son exemple et retira la cape qu'elle portait. Elle avait encore la tunique de Glorfindel tachée de sang et une paire de pantalons avec des bottes aux semelles trouées. Elle exposait fièrement ses armes et tenait une de ses épées dans sa main droite.  
  
Durant son voyage avec les elfes, ils lui avaient enseigné quelques techniques de base de combat.  
  
Ils s'observèrent quelques instants -qui semblèrent une éternité pour Jade- avant que quelqu'un ne bouge. Ce fut Jade qui effectua le premier mouvement: elle s'élança carrément sur l'homme et attaqua du plus fort qu'elle put. Ce fut sa première erreur.  
  
On l'avait déjà mise en garde contre ce réflexe. Le rôdeur fit simplement un pas en arrière et contra cette offensive en souriant. Il utilisa son pied et la fit trébucher. Elle reprit son équilibre de peine et de misère. Elle se rendit bientôt compte qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec elle et ne voulait pas réellement la blesser. Sa colère s'était transformée en amusement tandis que Jade enrageait.  
  
Au lieu de l'attaquer sérieusement, il se contentait de lui administrer un bon coup de pied au cul une fois de temps en temps et d'éviter les offensives de la jeune humaine. Après plus d'une demi heure, cette dernière ne put retenir davantage sa colère et recommença à l'insulter. Il se fâcha pour de bon cette fois-ci. Il lui envoya le coup de pied le plus fort qu'il put à l'arrière train après avoir laissé tomber son épée. Il se rua sur elle tandis qu'elle était à plat ventre sur le sol et s'assit sur elle. Il la désarma et saisit son bras, qu'il tordit. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il relâcha légèrement la pression, mais juste assez pour diminuer la douleur sans la faire cesser.  
  
- Retirez ce que vous avez dit ! lui ordonna-t-il. - Non ! Aaaaah !!!  
  
Il venait de tordre à nouveau son bras. Les larmes qui coulaient maintenant le long des joues de Jade se mêlaient à la poussière qui recouvrait son visage. Elle retint ses sanglots et sentit bientôt quelque chose de froid appuyé contre sa gorge. ' Une lame, un poignard !' pensa-t- elle, affollée.  
  
Le rôdeur venait de sortir une dague, mais c'était seulement pour l'obliger à retirer ses paroles. C'est à ce moment que la compagnie pénétra dans les écuries.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
N/A : Reviewez s.v.p.! 


	10. chapitre 10

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage du seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartient, excepté Jade, 5 elfes, un rôdeur, une rivière et Elekhin. Je ne désire pas faire d'argent avec cette histoire.   
  
Dixième chapitre :  
  
Ils venaient d'arriver dans les jardins pour y retrouver Jade après avoir terminé leur entretient avec Denethor. Ils la cherchaient depuis quelques minutes quand Machtar aperçu ses traces.  
  
- Il semblerait que notre jeune amie nous ait faussé compagnie! S'exclama-t- il en riant comme il suivait la piste. Ils le suivirent durant plusieurs minutes et il réussit à la retrouver. Ils entrèrent donc dans l'écurie et virent une forme noire plus loin. C'était un rôdeur et Jade. Cette dernière était couchée. non, gisait dur le sol, une lame brillante légèrement appuyée contre sa gorge.  
  
- Arthanir? Demanda Glorfindel.  
  
Le rôdeur releva la tête, surpris d'entendre son nom et reconnut son ancien tuteur.  
  
-Uma?[Oui?]  
  
-[Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu attaque une enfant?]  
  
Le rôdeur relâcha Jade qui fonça dans les bras d'Olosta. Arthanir remit sa dague dans sa botte, se releva et s'approcha de Glorfindel. Sans tenter de dissimuler sa colère, il lui dit :  
  
- [Par deux fois elle a salit l'honneur des rôdeurs et insulté Estel. Je l'ai mise en garde, mais elle n'a rien voulut savoir. Elle était armée et a tout fait pour qu'on se batte.]  
  
-[Je. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait. Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses en son nom.]  
  
-[Non, je tiens à ce que ce soit elle qui s'excuse.]  
  
-[Bien.]  
  
Glorfindel se tourna vers Olosta et Jade. Son visage revêtait une expression étonnamment sévère, mais la jeune humaine ne le voyait pas : elle lui faisait bien face, mais elle avait baissé les yeux et massait son bras tandis qu'Olosta la tenait par les épaules.  
  
Voyant le visage du chef de la compagnie, Olosta remua une épaule de Jade pour qu'elle lève les yeux, ce qu'elle fit. Dès que le prince eut établit un contact visuel avec elle, il lui demanda de présenter ses excuses à Arthanir, mais elle protesta et rétorqua que le voleur n'était qu'un sale voleur. Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter autre chose, mais Elenmelindo la coupa en lui demandant sèchement si elle croyait que si ça avait été le cas ils lui auraient demandé de s'excuser et si elle pensait que les voleurs conversaient calmement quand ils rencontraient des gens. Elle se tourna vers lui en réfléchissant à sa réponse, mais dut admettre qu'il avait raison sur ce point.  
  
- S'il ne voulait pas me voler, alors pourquoi me suivait-il ? Pourquoi se cachait-il ?  
  
Cette fois, ce fut Vanimòva qui lui répondit et qui lui expliqua ce qu'étaient les rôdeurs et ce qu'ils faisaient. À la fin de ses explications elle se tourna vers Arthanir qui la considérait d'un air pensif et lui présenta ses plus plates excuses. Il les accepta, lui rendit son épée et sa cape puis se retira.  
  
Elle se retourna vers les autres, croyant que le pire était passé mais se rendit compte qu'il était encore à venir en voyant l'air sombre que revêtait chacun des elfes.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Ils allèrent dans une auberge où ils louèrent une chambre. Personne n'adressa la parole à Jade avant qu'ils ne soient tous dans la chambre, la porte barrée et assis.  
  
À ce moment, ils laissèrent couler le flot de reproches qu'ils lui réservaient. Ils lui firent la morale à propos de quatre sujets : la chance qu'elle avait eu de rencontrer un rôdeur aussi patient, son imprudence à vouloir attaquer un rôdeur, son manque de respect et le fait qu'elle ne devrait pas juger les autres au premier regard.  
  
Ils la laissèrent ensuite réfléchir à cela et lui interdirent de quitter la chambre durant leur absence. Elle y resta toute la journée, seule, tandis qu'ils partaient à la recherche de Mithrandir. Pour une fois, elle leur obéit et ils la trouvèrent assoupie sur un lit à leur retour.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
N/A : Reviewez s.v.p. ! ^.^ Merci à ceux qui commentent mon histoire! 


	11. chapitre 11

Disclaimer : Et non. Je ne suis pas Tolkien. ça vous déçoit, hein ? Bon, revenons-en au point : aucun personnage ou lieu ne m'appartient excepté vous savez lesquels. N'intentez pas de poursuites s.v.p. !  
  
Onzième chapitre :  
  
Ils restèrent dans la cité environ deux semaines supplémentaires durant lesquels les elfes se renseignèrent sur les allées et venues de Gandalf avant qu'il ne quitte le Gondor, tandis que Jade s'occupait plutôt à tenter de prendre en filature des rôdeurs et à explorer les terres entourant Minas Tirith.  
  
Durant ses explorations, elle s'était souvent sentie épiée, mais n'avait jamais vu qui l'observait, sauf une fois où elle avait aperçu Arthanir. Elle avait d'ailleurs été surprise car il n'avait pas tenté de dissimuler sa présence et son regard était lointain. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées à ce moment.  
  
Elle n'avait pas parlée de cela aux autres, mais le soir même Glorfindel avait adopté une attitude semblable.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
La treizième journée, Jade la passa à explorer une région de collines et de forêts. Elle adorait la forêt, c'est pourquoi elle avait passé une grande part de la journée à courir, escalader des pitons rocheux et grimper aux arbres.  
  
Elle ne revint à l'auberge que quelques minutes après que la nuit ne soit tombée, fatiguée mais plus joyeuse que jamais.  
  
Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré les elfes, la plupart de ses soucis s'étaient évanouis et elle était maintenant heureuse. Le bonheur avait eu un effet spectaculaire sur elle : elle était désormais gaie et son teint blême ainsi que son apparence chétive avaient disparu pour faire place à teint bronzé et à une allure élancée et fière.  
  
Quand elle rentra ce soir-là, les cheveux emmêlés, pleins de feuilles et couverte de saleté, les cinq elfes demandèrent à lui parler. Croyant que c'était à cause de son retard, elle s'excusa mais ils partirent à rire. « La ponctualité n'est certes pas une de vos qualités, mais vous gronder à ce propos serait inutile. » La rassura Glorfindel. Ils prirent place autour de la table et la conversation débuta.  
  
Jade, nous t'avons rencontrée à Bree et tu sais, je suis certain que tu jugeras plus tard comme un bon choix celui que tu as fait de- débuta Elenasto, mal à l'aise. Vanimaòva le coupa et entra dans le vif du sujet :  
  
D'où viens-tu ?  
  
Jade fut surprise par cette question. Songeaient-ils donc à la renvoyer  
d'où elle venait ? Sa méfiance ressurgit.  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Tu es originaire d'un endroit près de la Fontgrise, n'est-ce pas ? dit Olosta, ignorant la question.  
  
La jeune humaine fut surprise par la justesse de cette affirmation et  
resta silencieuse. Personne ne parla durant plusieurs minutes.  
Finalement Glorfindel brisa le silence :  
  
Je n'ai qu'une seule question à te poser, Jade. Te souviens-tu de tes parents ?  
  
Elle poussa un long soupir, avant de débuter son récit d'un ton las :  
  
Je. j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à aborder ce sujet avec vous, mais. puisque vous voulez le savoir, je vais vous en parler. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma mère. Tout ce qu'il m'en reste, le voici.  
  
Elle releva ses cheveux afin d'exposer sa nuque et baissa la tête pour  
leur permettre de voir le tatouage argenté en forme d'arbre qu'elle  
possédait. Il y avait également au-dessus une couronne avec plusieurs  
étoiles la surplombant dont une avait été mise en évidence. Les étoiles  
étaient disposées en forme de parabole inversée et il y en avait sept.  
La quatrième formait le sommet et c'était la deuxième à gauche qui était  
noire au lieu d'être argentée. Elle laissa tomber ses cheveux afin de  
continuer son récit.  
  
Je sais que cela vient de ma mère car mon père serait incapable de faire quelque chose d'aussi beau. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que Jack soit mon vrai père nous n'avons aucune ressemblance.  
  
Elle se tut et s'aperçut que les yeux des elfes étaient désormais tous orientés vers la porte entr'ouverte de la salle de bain. Arthanir en sortit.  
  
Il n'y a plus de doutes possibles. Annonça-t-il d'une voix ferme.  
  
Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'elle est. ? Machtar laissa sa phrase en suspens.  
  
Vous avez vu la marque. C'est la fille d'Erenil et donc la nièce de-  
  
Il fut coupé par Glorfindel : 'Ces choses lui seront révélées en leur temps. Il lui est présentement inutile de savoir à propos de. Lui.' Conclut- il.  
  
De quoi ? De qui ? Cessez de parler à demi mots bon sens! Je veux comprendre !!! hurla presque Jade.  
  
Ils furent tous surpris par son intervention et se tournèrent vers elle. 'L'essentiel à savoir pour vous est que dans deux jours nous quitterons Minas Tirith mais que vous resterez ici-'  
  
Pourquoi ?!  
  
Arthanir se chargera de parfaire votre éducation et de vous faire connaître vos racines. Notre rôle est achevé, nous vous avons apporté soutien jusqu'à votre ville natale.   
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
N/A : Reviewez s'il vous plaît ! 


	12. chapitre 12

Disclaimer : Vous savez quels personnages et lieux sont à moi et lesquels ne le sont pas. N'entamez pas de poursuites s.v.p.  
  
Douzième chapitre :  
  
Le lendemain,elle quittala chambre à l'aube comme à son habitudeet de dirigea vers l'endroit qu'elle avait exploré la veille. Elleétablit son campementàl'orée de la forêt afin de pouvoir surveiller les portes de la ville ainsi que les allées et venues des gens. Elle avait rassemblé tous ses effets avant de quitter l'auberge et avait pris de la nourriture.  
  
Elle ne rentra pas ce soir-là pour passer la nuit à la belle étoile et pleura la séparation prochaine avec les seuls véritables amis qu'elle avait jamais eus - ormis Smith- durant de longues heures avant de finalement trouver le sommeil. Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin une odeur de nourriture. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir la silhouette d'un des elfes penchée au dessus d'un feu sur lequel cuisait un lièvre. Elle s'assitetOlosta se retourna vers elle.  
  
Qu'est-ce que.?  
  
Je viens au nom de toute la troupe pour.  
  
Elle se leva et commença à s'éloigner d'un pas peu sûr à cause du sommeil qui la quittait avec difficulté,mais Olosta la força à se tourner vers lui.  
  
Pourquoi t'éloignes-tu?  
  
Parce que tu mens.  
  
Bon, d'accord. Je viens seulement en mon nom mais je suis certain que les autres se soucient autant de ton bien-être que moi.  
  
Ça reste à prouver.  
  
Pourquoi autant de colère? Nous ne faisons que ce que nous croyons être le mieux pour toi.  
  
Ce 'mieux' ne me convient pas du tout. Elle se mordillait la lèvre et détourna le regard.  
  
Il prit le visage de Jade doucement, de manière à ce que ses joues soient au creux de ses paumes.  
  
Cela ne me plaît pas non plus, mais nous ne pouvons pas t'amener,c'est trop dangereux.  
  
Quand pourrons nous nous rencontrer à nouveau?  
  
Il ne répondit pas, relâcha son visage et l'approcha de lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'elfe et se serra contre lui. Il l'étreignit également tandis qu'elle commençait à pleurer silencieusement. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés durant de longues minutes avant de finalement se relâcher.  
  
- Tiens, dit-il, d'ici au moment où on se reverra, je te laisse ceci pour que tu ne m'oublies pas.  
  
Il lui donna un anneau en argent.  
  
Et pour que tu te souviennes de moi.  
  
Elle enleva son bracelet de cuir et le passa autour du poignet d'Olosta.  
  
Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensembles et à la fin de celle-ci ils retournèrent à l'auberge où Olosta rassembla ses effets. Jade fit ses adieux à chacun des elfes et ils quittèrent Minas Tirith au crépucule.  
  
Elle avait avec elle toutes ses affaires et venait de commencer à s'éloigner de la cité quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule.  
  
'Merde.', pensa-t-elle.  
  
On va quelque part?  
  
Elle se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur qu'elle savait être Arthanir. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre par une remarque cinglante, mais dès qu'elle lui fit face il la saisit par la main et l'entraîna à nouveau vers Minas Tirith.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Après de longues minutes à protester tandis que son nouveau tuteur l'entraînait au travers des ruelles sombres dela cité des hommes, Jade arriva devant un mur de pierres. Elle tourna un regard interrogateur vers Arthanir qui se pencha et ouvrit une trappe dans le sol. Cette ouverture Jade nel'avait pas vue parce qu'on l'avait dissimulée àl'aide de terre et de paille. Il fit signe à la jeune fille d'entrer, mais elle refusa.  
  
- Est-ce que je vais avoir à te tenir lamain chaque fois que je te demanderai de faire quelque chose? Allez, fais moi un peu confiance. Crois- tu que Glorfindel t'aurait confié à ma garde s'il ne pouvait me faire confiance?  
  
Elle se renfrogna et entra par la trappe. Il y avait un escalier qu'elle descendit, méfiante. Elle se retrouva bientôt dans une pièce au plafond assez haut et où il y avait une chandelle allumée. La seule source de lumière qu'il y avait était d'ailleurs cette chandelle et le reste de la pièce était plongé dans les ténèbres, ce qui explique que Jade ne vit pas ce qui était par terre et trébucha dessus. Elle avait cru que le plancher était en terre battue, mais quand elle le heurta elle se rendit qu'il était en bois... En bois beaucoup trop dur à son goût.  
  
Elle entendit la trappe se refermer et des pas descendant l'escalier. Elle se releva et vit qu'Arthanir était devant un foyer de marbre et qu'il allumait un feu.  
  
Quand le feu fut allumé, Jade vit que la pièce était un mélange entre une chambre et une cuisine. Il y avait une dizaine de lits et trois tables.  
  
Elle s'assit à une d'entre elles et quand il eut terminé son attisée, elle lui dit :  
  
Vous ne vous attendez pas sérieusement à ce que je vous obéisse, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Non seulement je m'attends à ce que vous m'obéissiez mais en plus à ce que vous m'écoutiez. Si jamais ça n'est pas le cas, je.  
  
Vous quoi ?  
  
Il ignora la question et continua :  
  
- Voici le repère de tous les rôdeurs de la région. Ce sera ta nouvelle maison : c'est ici qu'on dort et qu'on mange. On se lève à l'aube et on revient vers 10h00 le soir. Comme tu peux le voir, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à occuper les lieux. Tu passeras tes avant-midi avec le rôdeur qui reste ici, donc un de nous huit. Normalement, ce devait être moi. Enfin bref, dans tes avant-midi tu apprendras le calcul, l'écriture, les différentes langues et les sciences. Tu passeras le reste de la journée en patrouille avec moi.  
  
À ce moment, une femme entra et descendit l'escalier. Elle était vêtue dans des teintes de vert sombre et de beige. Elle avait également des yeux pairs et une chevelure dorée.  
  
Quién es tu amiga, Arthanir ?  
  
No sé si ella comprende el espanol. No puede te le decir ahora, pero.  
  
Il semblait pensif. Il ne voulait rien dire à son amie au cas où Jade comprendrait, mais il se risqua à un indice de plus.  
  
Voy a te decir una cosa sobre ella : es la hija de Erenil.  
  
Es serioso !?  
  
Jade n'avait rien compris de cet échange, mais une chose était sûre : Erenil était importante. La femme rôdeur se retourna vers elle et lui parla avec un accent prononcé :  
  
Buenas noche, je suis Eva. Bon retour parmi les tiens !  
  
Jade tourna un regard surpris vers Arthanir.  
  
Je suis. une rôdeure ? C'est ce que Glorfindel a voulu dire ?  
  
Pas encore. Vous êtes néanmoins bien du sang des Dunedains.  
  
Excusez-moi !  
  
Elle se rua en haut de l'escalier et sortit, évitant de justesse un homme  
qui entrait. Ce dernier descendit l'escalier et s'adressa aux autres.  
  
Qui était-ce ?  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Jade se réfugia entre deux bèles de paille. Elle était au deuxième étage dans l'écurie de l'auberge où elle et les elfes avaient logé.  
  
Elle y passa près d'une heure à réfléchir sur les conséquences de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre avant de retourner au repère des rôdeurs.  
  
Elle se tenait immobile, là, devant la trappe. Elle hésitait à entrer mais ne pouvait se résigner à partir. Sa curiosité l'incitait à entrer, mais une autre part d'elle combattait pour partir. C'était un véritable dilemme.  
  
Mai elle n'eut pas à faire ce choix : la trappe s'ouvrit bientôt pour laisser apparaître la tête d'Eva.  
  
Allez, ne reste pas là ! Tu vas prendre froid ! J'allais partir à ta recherche. Arthanir est partit il y a près de vingt minutes.  
  
Elle entra et découvrit un repère bien différent de celui qu'elle avait quitté une heure plus tôt : sept personnes y étaient et l'atmosphère était enfumée par l'odeur dégoûtante des pipes. Tous les hommes discutaient entre eux à table, mais dès qu'elle entra en compagnie d'Eva ils se turent tous et l'attention se porta sur 'l'intruse'. * ~ * ~ * ~ * N/A : Reviewez s.v.p. ! Vos commentaires sont grandement appréciés. 


	13. chapitre 13

Disclaimer :  
  
De tous les personnages  
  
Huit seulement ai-je créés  
  
Celui qui en vérité  
  
Mérite vos hommages  
  
Et monsieur Tolkien  
  
Car dans ses veines  
  
Coulait le génie  
  
C'est le créateur du vrai récit  
  
Bon, o.k.... J'admets que la poésie n'est pas mon fort, mais vous avez compris le principe...  
  
Treizième chapitre :  
  
Elle devinait les yeux de tous les rôdeurs encapuchonnés portés sur elle. Soudainement, l'un d'eux s'adressa à Eva dans la langue étrange de cette dernière. Ils s'expliquèrent durant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles intervinrent peu à peu les autres rôdeurs et Jade cessa d'être le centre d'attention, à son grand soulagement. Non pas qu'elle ait été effrayée, mais plutôt intimidée.  
  
Finalement, Arthanir arriva et les discussions cessèrent. Il semblait être assez important dans la communauté. Il leur présenta la fille d'Erenil et les autres commencèrent à murmurer entre eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le plus costaud d'entre tous retira son capuchon et lui souhaita la bienvenue après s'être présenté. Il se nommait Oronir et avait une peau basanée. Ils se présentèrent tous tour à tour. Les autres s'appelaient Falanir, Valamir, Melethor, Guelethar et Alathorn.  
  
Ils soupèrent et discutèrent environ une heure avant d'aller se coucher.  
  
* Ë * Ë * Ë *  
  
Comme on le lui avait dit, le lendemain à l'aube on vint la réveiller. Elle se leva et salua les autres. Elle portait encore la chemise de Glorfindel ainsi qu'une paire de pantalons à elle. Vu la distance qu'elle avait parcourue et le style de vie qu'elle avait adopté lors du dernier mois, ses vêtements étaient souillés et elle était couverte de poussière. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et quittèrent tous le repère, excepté Jade et Eva.  
  
Elles discutèrent un moment et quand elles furent assurées d'être seules, Eva entraîna la fille d'Erenil hors de Minas Tirith jusqu'à une rivière. La jeune dunedain prit un bon bain dans l'eau froide et trouva à sa sortie de l'eau des vêtements étendus au soleil sur un rocher. C'étaient des sous- vêtements, des bas de coton grossier, des pantalons de cuir –'probablement de la peau de cochon.', se dit-elle.- et une tunique vert forêt faite d'un tissu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle enfila rapidement ces vêtements, reconnaissante, et partit à la recherche d'Eva.  
  
Cette observait le sol quelques mètres plus loin et semblait soucieuse. Dès qu'elle entendit du bruit, elle se retourna pour voir Jade arriver. Elle la prit par la main et elles quittèrent rapidement les alentours pour retourner au repère. Aussitôt qu'elles y furent, Jade prit la parole :  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on revienne si vite ?  
  
- Des orcs... Il faudra que j'en parle aux autres...  
  
- D'accord... Merci pour les vêtements.  
  
- C'est Arthanir que tu dois remercier : il s'est chargé de tout. Tiens, voici le reste.  
  
Eva lui tendit une ceinture de cuir ainsi qu'une paire de bottes de cuir qui semblaient neuves. L'amie d'Arthanir la fit s'asseoir et commença à lui enseigner sa part des choses : les langues des Hommes.  
  
* Ë * Ë * Ë *  
  
Jade venait de parvenir au sommet de la colline où l'attendait déjà Arthanir. Le rôdeur lui enseignait à se déplacer sans bruit avec un mouvement qu'il avait baptisé « le glissement ». Elle en avait ras-le-bol de ce foutu mouvement ! Déjà plus d'une heure et demie qu'elle le pratiquait. En plus, ses bottes n'étaient pas cassées : elle devait donc tenter d'effectuer ce mouvement avec des bottes non adaptées à ses pieds et elles devaient déjà lui avoir donné des ampoules... 'Au nom d'Eru ! Est-ce donc possible d'exécrer quelqu'un à ce point !?'  
  
Ils continuèrent leur patrouille ainsi jusqu'à la nuit tombante. Quand il fit trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit, il la fit venir à une auberge pour développer sa faculté d'écoute. Ils s'assirent et espionnèrent les conversations des autres tout en se restaurant jusqu'à environ 22 :00 et retournèrent ensuite au repère. Jade remarqua qu'il y avait un lit de libre et qu'Oronir manquait à l'appel.  
  
Elle retira ses bottes puis ses bas et s'aperçut que ses pieds étaient en effet couverts d'ampoules. Jade glissa sous les draps et s'endormit à peine deux minutes plus tard.  
  
* Ë * Ë * Ë *  
  
- Ma nièce ! Vous en êtes sûre ?  
  
- Et bien, j'ai certains doutes, mais je vais bientôt me rendre à Minas Tirith et je vais me renseigner auprès d'Arthanir.  
  
- Bien.  
  
* Ë * Ë * Ë *  
  
Le lendemain, elle se réveilla quelques minutes après l'aube. Les autres étaient tous soit attablés, soit partis. Quant à lui, Oronir dormait. Elle trouva un prétexte pour ne pas marcher et fit son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'Alathorn.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur un lit voisin tandis qu'elle faisait semblant d'avoir de la difficulté à placer un coin des draps. Il le plaça sans difficulté et la fit asseoir sur le lit.  
  
- Même si tu joues la comédie, su tu ne soigne pas ces pieds Arthanir va finir par s'en apercevoir.  
  
- Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment.  
  
- Je sais, et c'est pourquoi je vais t'enseigner comment soigner les blessures.  
  
Il prit un de ses pieds et commença à lui montrer comment le nettoyer sans raviver la douleur et comment le bander, mais il fut un peu ralentit car elle avait la plante des pieds très sensible et dès qu'il commençait à la nettoyer elle retirait son pied en riant. Il lui enseigna ensuite comment soigner quelques blessures mineures. Après cela, ils dînèrent et il lui donna quelques trucs pour marcher sans bruit, avant de la renvoyer auprès de son tuteur.  
  
* Ë * Ë * Ë *  
  
Les mois suivants se déroulèrent de manière semblable. Alathorn se chargea de lui enseigner la guérison, Eva les langues humaine, Arthanir les habiletés diverses des rôdeurs, Falanir lui montra l'écriture et l'elfique, Valamir le calcul plus avancé, Oronir la géographie, Guelethar l'équitation et Melethor l'histoire.  
  
Environ un an et demi plus tard, une inconnue l'aborda dans la forêt. Jade dégaina son épée, mais la femme fit le signe de reconnaissance des rôdeurs. La fille d'Erenil était étonnée, mais accéda rapidement à la demande de l'étrangère quand elle lui dit désirer parler à Arthanir. Elle retrouva rapidement son tuteur qui était quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.  
  
En un an et demi, une complicité incroyable avait grandi entre les deux et elle était désormais capable de le retrouver n'importe où et savait toujours exactement où il était.  
  
' Cette femme ne comprend pas un mot d'elfique, c'est évident !'  
  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent près d'Arthanir, un immense sourire apparut sur son visage car il avait reconnu la femme. Jade s'amusa donc à lancer quelques phrases à double sens concernant les deux et s'enfuit en riant quand son ami la chassa.  
  
Elle descendit le sentier et alla boire à la source près de la route. Cette source était entourée par de hauts pins et elle aurait normalement dû être à la recherche de pistes d'orcs, alors quand elle entendit les deux adultes arriver, elle alla se réfugier en hauteur.  
  
S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris à craindre depuis son arrivée à Minas Tirith c'était bien la colère de son tuteur. Elle se mit donc à l'abri des regards et put suivre une conversation beaucoup plus intéressante qu'elle ne l'aurait cru...  
  
* Ë * Ë * Ë * N/A : Désolée pour le temps que ça m'a pris pour uploader : j'ai eu une semaine de fous ! Aujourd'hui par exemple, j'ai eu un examen de français (80% de l'étape !!!) durant l'avant-midi, une retenue de science, un cours de maths 436 et un cours de science... Avec cette chère Dancause (sueurs froides de peur). En tout cas... Reviewez s.v.p. ! 


	14. chapitre 14

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient excepté Jade, les cinq elfes et les rôdeurs.  
  
Quatorzième chapitre :  
  
Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es bien loin de Bree, Mariliath...  
  
Et bien, pour te voir et parce que j'ai un apprenti dont je voudrais que tu améliores son entraînement.  
  
J'ai déjà Jade, celle que tu as vue tout à l'heure.  
  
Elle a un sens de l'humour assez pointu... Il ressemble un peu à celui de son oncle. Mais bon, c'est pour elle aussi que je suis venue. C'est réellement la nièce de tu-sais-qui ?  
  
J'ai vu son tatouage. Elle fait en effet partie de sa famille. Où est ton apprenti ?  
  
Déjà au repère.  
  
Bien...  
  
Ils partirent à la recherche de Jade et la trouvèrent quelques minutes  
plus tard à une centaine de mètres de là. Aussitôt qu'ils avaient étés  
hors de vue, elle était descendue du conifère où elle était perchée et  
avait effectué un sprint silencieux vers la cité.  
  
Elle fit semblant d'être en train de chercher les traces de quelque orc  
que ce soit et les suivit quand Arthanir le lui demanda.  
  
En arrivant au repère, ils trouvèrent un robuste jeune homme. Dès  
qu'elle le vit, elle eut l'impression qu'il... qu'il... AH ! Elle n'arrivait  
pas à trouver le mot juste, elle l'avait sur le bout de la langue ! Il  
lui semblait, par son regard, que le monde aurait pu s'écrouler à  
l'instant et qu'il n'aurait pas bronché comme de l'eau coule sur une  
roche. Son regard avait quelque chose d'arrogant, mais ça n'était pas  
exactement cela. Il avait l'air prompt à désobéir.  
  
Dès qu'il la vit, son regard changea. Il la fixait désormais de manière  
si insistante qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise pour la première fois  
depuis son arrivée chez les rôdeurs. Pourtant, elle avait l'habitude  
d'être observée et jugée, mais ce regarda était différent...  
  
Arthanir la congédia et elle alla chercher avec soulagement sa monture  
aux écuries pour aller se promener dans les champs cultivés entourant  
Minas Tirith.  
  
On était au début du mois de mai et les cultures de blé étaient encore  
basses, mais tout de même assez hautes pour onduler magnifiquement dans  
le vent. Il y avait des champs de blé à perte de vue vers le sud.  
  
Elle galopa environ une heure au travers des cultures avant de s'arrêter  
sur les rives de l'Anduin pour laisser Gamad se désaltérer. Elle trempa  
ses pieds dans l'eau et profita du reste de la journée en s'étendant au  
soleil sur un des rochers bordant le fleuve.  
  
Involontairement, elle s'y assoupit et ne se réveilla que deux heures  
après le coucher du soleil. Elle se releva brusquement en voyant les  
étoiles qui mouchetaient le ciel et sauta sur sa monture. Ils partirent  
à brides abattues dans l'obscurité vers la cité. Ils y arrivèrent  
environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard, mais il leur prit environ dix  
minutes supplémentaires pour pouvoir traverser les portes de Minas Tirith  
et se rendre à l'écurie où elle dé sella Gamad, lui mit une couverture et  
le quitta ensuite à la course.  
  
Elle arriva donc au repère avec plus de deux heures de retard par rapport  
à son couvre-feu. Jade pénétra sur la pointe des pieds en espérant que  
les autres seraient déjà tous couchés, mais trouva Arthanir assis à table  
devant le foyer et observant le feu avec un air absent. Elle fit donc  
une tentative pour se coucher sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, mais à peine  
eut-elle bougé un pied qu'il lui parla.  
  
Déjà plus de trois heures que le soleil est couché. Où étais-tu ?  
  
Elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé et il l'autorisa à aller se  
coucher après lui avoir annoncé quelques changements : dès le lendemain,  
Oronir les quitterait en compagnie de Mariliath pour une raison qu'il ne  
mentionna pas, tandis qu'Alanir resterait parmi eux. Elle patrouillerait  
d'ailleurs désormais avec lui les avant-midi, ses cours étant terminés et  
passerait ses après-midi où bon lui semblerait.  
  
* ¯ * ¯ * ¯ *  
  
Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin de bonne heure et déjeuna. Son compagnon dormait toujours. Elle se dirigea vers lui et tenta de le réveiller sous le regard amusé des autres rôdeurs. Elle le poussa, lui ordonna de se lever, mais rien n'y fit. Exaspérée, elle renversa le matelas et il tomba sur le plancher de bois froid. La plupart des rôdeurs étaient déjà partis à ce moment il ne restait plus qu'Arthanir.  
  
Alanir se leva du sol d'un coup en enroulant le drap autour de sa taille. Quand il vit la fille d'Erenil, il évalua la situation : s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, non seulement Arthanir serait la pour la défendre, mais en plus il courait la chance de perdre la seule chose l'empêchant d'être totalement nu : ce drap.  
  
Il prit donc (de mauvais poil) ses effets d'une main en relevant de l'autre la couverture de coton et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer.  
  
Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillé et lança le drap sur le lit, avant d'envoyer à Jade un regard meurtrier. Cependant, elle avait longuement réfléchi la veille et avait choisi de ne pas se laisser intimider. Elle lui dit donc qu'elle allait seller les chevaux et l'attendre dehors, le temps qu'il mange. Il sourit en coin et déjeuna tandis qu'elle sortait. Elle prépara leurs montures et les amena dans une ruelle adjacente au repère. Elle venait de mettre sa cape pour se protéger de la brise fraîche quand elle vit Alanir sauter sur le dos de Gamad. L'étalon noir se cabra et le rôdeur s'agrippa à lui. Jade siffla et sa monture fit une ruade, ce qui empêcha Alanir de conserver sa prise et le fit tomber par terre.  
  
Il est fou ce cheval! , s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Non, simplement bien dressé. Il n'accepte que moi comme cavalière. Ajouta- t-elle en montant calmement Gamad.  
  
Alanir se releva et monta son cheval, avant de suivre Jade qui était déjà  
partie. 


	15. chapitre 15

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tolkien, excepté vous savez quoi. N'entamez pas de poursuites.  
  
N/A : Joyeuse St-Glinglin à tous! ^-^ Voici le chapitre le plus recent de cette histoire; I hope you'll enjoy! (Je suis dans ma classe d'anglais en ce moment)  
  
Quinzième :  
  
Seule la moitié de l'avant-midi était passée mais Jade avait déjà envie de commettre un meurtre. Alanir faisait tout pour lui tomber sur les nerfs : il s'amusait à lui barrer le chemin, parlait trop fort et s'arrangeait pour que quelqu'un les repère.  
  
Ils étaient à l'orée d'une forêt quand elle se retourna vers lui, vraiment enragée.  
  
Jade(criant) : C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME!? TU VEUX ABSOLUMENT T'ARRANGER POUR QU'ON CROISE DES ORCS SANGUINAIRES!?  
  
Ses yeux étaient désormais rendus de petites fentes noires et sa mâchoire était crispée.  
  
Alanir : Baisse le ton. On va finir par se faire repérer.  
  
S'en était trop! En temps normal, elle aurait dû réussir à se contenir, mais là c'était beaucoup plus qu'elle ne pouvait endurer. Ils avaient chevauché côtes à côtes toute la journée, ce qui lui permit de ramener un crochet du droit à Alanir. Il fut débalancé et tomba de selle, mais un de ses pied resta dans son étrier, l'empêchant se relever. Jade bondit de Gamad et se planta au-dessus du rôdeur.  
  
Josianne : Un signal. Un seul signal et ce cheval partira au galop avec toi coincé dans cette position. Alors maintenant écoute-moi bien ou tu pars pour une randonnée mémorable.  
  
Alanir envoya un coup de pied à la rôdeuse de son pied libre. Elle tomba et siffla, mais le cheval partit seul car Alanir avait réussi à se déprendre. Il se lança sur Jade, mais entendit des pas. En se retournant, il vit que le tapage qu'ils créaient avait réussit à alerter une troupe d'orcs.  
En un éclair, Jade fut sur ses pieds et adossé à lui tandis qu'ils observaient les orcs autour d'eux. Il y en avait six. Ils étaient tous nauséabonds et possédaient une peau d'un brun-vert sordide. Celui qui semblait être leur chef avait un nez long et pointu, des yeux haineux et une armure maculée de sang. C'est celui là qui se jeta sur Jade tandis que trois autres se lançaient sur Alanir. Les deux derniers, quant à eux, suivirent leur dirigeant de près.  
  
Alanir transperça la première créature au niveau du bassin et décapita la seconde. Un troisième orc s'attaqua à Alanir, mais il dévia son coup et plongea vers le sol, avant de lui trancher une jambe. Le monstre tomba par terre, déstabilisé, tandis que le rôdeur achevait le premier orc en lui brisant la nuque d'un coup du manche de son épée. Pendant ce temps, Jade s'occupait des autres monstres. Elle attaqua le chef – qui était le seul à posséder une armure valable en métal- qui bloqua son attaque et l'engagea dans un duel à savoir qui serait repoussé au terme d'un concours de force. Elle s'apprêtait à charger de nouveau quand elle vit un autre orc s'approcher. Elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même, lui tranchant la tête au passage, avant de s'attaquer à nouveau au chef des orcs qui barra à nouveau son offensive. Il se pencha et donna un coup d'épée à l'humaine. La lame trancha l'intérieur d'une des jambes de Jade, du genou à la cheville. Elle lança un hurlement de douleur et de rage et aperçu un troisième orc. Celui-ci chargea, laissant à découvert son ventre. Elle prit son élan et le frappa de toutes ses forces au niveau de la ceinture avant de retirer son épée. L'orc tomba par terre, mort car elle avait atteint sa colonne.  
  
Le chef des orcs lança un grognement de fureur tandis que la dernière créature constituant ses troupes s'effondrait par terre. Alanir venait de tuer le quatrième juste avant Jade.  
  
Alanir : Besoin d'aide?  
  
Jade : Fiche-moi la paix! Celui-là c'est le mien!  
  
Comme elle disait cela, elle fit un tour sur elle même et se retrouva derrière l'orc. Elle sortit une de ses dagues et l'égorgea.  
  
Alanir : Tu te défens assez bien... C'était un bon combat...  
  
Il se retourna vers elle pour qu'elle approuve, mais la réponse frappante qu'elle lui fournit le projeta au sol.  
  
* Ë * Ë * Ë *  
  
N/A : Et oui! Je coupe là! Mwahahaha! Reviewez s.v.p.! 


	16. Chapitre 16

Disclaimer : Vous savez quels personnages sont à moi et lesquels ne le sont pas. Pas de poursuites s.v.p. !  
  
Seizième chapitre :  
  
Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Il se redressa sur ses coudes en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il la vit sauter sur lui et tenter de lui donner des coups de poing au visage, mais il attrapa ses mains et, effectuant un transfert de poids, fit tourner leurs corps afin d'être au dessus d'elle.  
  
- Calme-toi !

- NON !

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix dans ce cas...  
  
Il tenta de la sonner d'un coup de crâne, mais elle l'évita et dégagea une de ses mains. Elle la plaça haut à l'intérieur de la cuisse de son opposant. Il en fut surpris et tourna vers elle un regard interrogateur, mais bientôt ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un hurlement de douleur jaillit de sa gorge car elle avait commencé à serrer très fort son nerf sciatique.  
  
La sensation était insupportable et bientôt elle eut submergé son corps en entier. Laissant son instinct prendre le dessus, il se servit de sa main libre pour saisir le poignet de Jade qu'il serra jusqu'à ce que les os commencent à craquer et qu'elle cesse de li infliger cette torture.  
  
Elle se releva brusquement pour lui dire à l'oreille de cesser, mais interprétant mal son geste il la plaqua de nouveau au sol et lui donna un coup de coude au ventre, ce qui lui coupa momentanément le souffle.  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, elle se reprit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru et l'entraîna avec elle dans la pente parsemée de pierres aux arrêtes vives et de buissons épineux.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, Alanir était désorienté. Elle profita donc de son état et l'assomma d'un bon coup de poing au visage.  
  
Elle se releva, furieuse et siffla Gamad qui arriva au galop. Elle sauta sur son dos sans l'arrêter et se dirigea vers un des fleuves se déversant dans l'Anduin et qui était situé à environ 5 lieues de là à vol d'oiseau.  
  
Elle l'avait abandonné. Mais peu lui importait : avec tout le sang d'orc qui le couvrait, il passerait pour un mort. Et si jamais un voleur passait par là, il serait quitte pour une bonne frousse en voyant un mort ressusciter.

Il revint lentement à lui-même environ 20 minutes plus tard. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher du regard la rôdeuse mais ne la voyant pas il se releva tant bien que mal.  
  
Il avait été assez amoché par leur combat : égratignures et coupures diverses recouvraient sa peau, sans compter ses multiples ecchymoses.  
  
Il entreprit donc de poursuivre les traces fraîches laissées par Jade afin de lui faire part de sa manière de penser. Elle était partie en direction opposée de Minas Tirith. Étrange...

Elle grimaça. 'Saleté d'épines !'. Jade tentait à nouveau d'atteindre les multiples pointes qui s'étaient plantées dans son dos malgré sa fine tunique. Elle y arrivait presque... Mais la douleur l'obligeait toujours à abandonner.  
  
Elle avança sur le rocher sur lequel elle était assise et releva le pantalon sur la jambe droite. La plaie était assez sérieuse, mais la lame l'ayant provoquée n'était pas empoisonnée par chance... Sa botte avait empêché la lame de l'orc de pénétrer trop profondément, mais elle était désormais bonne à jeter.  
  
Elle plongea sa jambe dans l'eau glacée, mais ne put réprimer un très léger gémissement. Elle plongea ensuite une main dans la rivière pour pouvoir mieux nettoyer sa blessure et aperçu son anneau. Elle s'arrêta un moment, se contentant de rassembler ses souvenirs avec Olosta tandis qu'une immense tristesse envahissait son cœur.

Elle était assise sur une longue pierre plate et lui tournait le dos. Il commença à s »approcher d'elle à pas de loup mais quand il fut près d'elle il vit qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Tous ses ressentiments le quittèrent et il essuya doucement la larme. Elle tourna vers lui un regard mi-étonné, mi-douloureux à cause de ses pensées, mais elle se reprit bientôt en voyant que c'était Alanir.  
  
- Que me veux-tu ? Son ton glacial était revenu.  
  
La question l'avait désarmé, alors il regarda autour et aperçut les blessures de Jade.  
  
- T'aider à te soigner.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Maintenant c'est elle qui semblait surprise.  
  
- Pour que tu m'aides après ! Lança-t-il en blaguant. , La vache que ces épines sont douloureuses !  
  
Un rire clair sorti de sa gorge tandis qu'elle repoussait sa botte pour lui faire une place sur le rocher. Il prit un des bagages de Gamad d'où il sortit des bandages, des linges et quelques onguents. Il s'assit ensuite près d'elle et sortit son pied de l'eau.  
  
Elle avait toujours détesté laisser les autres la soigner mais s'efforça de ne pas trop le montrer tandis qu'il s'occupait de sa jambe. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller chacun de ses mouvements et de le conseiller à chaque instant.  
  
- Là... N'oublie pas de—  
  
- Non, mais est-ce que tu as fini !? Laisse moi faire, j'en suis parfaitement capable.  
  
Elle cessa de pointer sa jambe et leva les yeux vers son visage. Elle croisa ses yeux tandis qu'il achevait son bandage et détourna le regard.  
  
- Tourne toi.  
  
Elle lui obéit, ne sachant trop pourquoi.  
  
La rivière était limpide et le fond rocailleux. Les reflets du soleil jouaient sur son visage tandis qu'elle observait quelques têtards au fond de l'eau. Soudainement, elle se raidit et lâcha une plante de douleur : Alanir avait relevé sa tunique dans le dos et s'employait maintenant à retirer les épines logées dans la peau sensible.  
  
- Vas-y plus doucement ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
- Oh, pardon votre altesse ! se moqua-t-il.  
  
Elle passa par-dessus cette remarque et concentra de nouveau son attention sur la faune aquatique.  
  
- Au fait, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus comme une folle furieuse ?  
  
N/A : Reviewez s.v.p. ! Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'on peut qualifier de chapitre, mais c'est toujours un bout de l'histoire de plus, non? 


	17. Chapitre 17

Disclaimer : Je sais que mes disclaimers sont ennuyants et inutiles, mais bon...

«Bienvenue au quiz 'Jecékoiétaki' ! Aujourd'hui, nos participants sont un hamster machiavélique ainsi qu'une personne de l'assemblée (eh oui, il y a assez de budget pour avoir une assemblée !!). Bon, commençons première question :

-Qui a créé Elekhin et ses habitants ?

Ding !

-Oui, hamster machiavélique ?

-Rire de rongeur timbré Tuons les cochons d'Inde !!! -(0. ) Droit de réplique...

- Une folle habitant à St-Polycrap...euh...carp...

Ding ! Ding ! Ding !

- Eh oui ! Aussi nommée Elentir girl, cette représentante de la relève se retrouve dans un habitat compose de... Hey ! Lâche ça le hamster !!!

Le hamster machiavélique tente de s'approprier le micro du présentateur afin de faire passer son message anti-cochon-dindineux

- (Voix ténébreuse) Bon, et bien c'est ce qui conclut notre quiz, revenez la semaine prochaine pour le quiz 'Jecékoiétaki' afin de savoir qui a réellement les droits d'auteur sur le nom Patoff. Nos concurrents seront Jean Charest contre la communauté internationale des clowns. Applaudissements   
  
Dix-septième chapitre :  
  
Jade terminait de s'expliquer en s'occupant du dos d'Alanir et il prit la parole :  
  
- Tu sais, c'était fait exprès ce matin. C'était pour te faire payer le réveil de ce matin.  
  
- Tu es réellement susceptible, tu sais !  
  
- Regardez qui est-ce qui parle !  
  
- Je l'ai peut-être été ce matin, mais j'ai au moins essayé d'arrêter le combat.  
  
- Oui mais c'est toi qui l'as commencé.  
  
-Tu l'as bien cherch !  
  
-Parce que tu m'as jeté en bas de mon lit ce matin ! Ow !  
  
- Tais-toi ou tu vas le regretter !  
  
Jade venait de tirer brusquement sur une des pointes qui s'était plantée dans le dos d'Alanir.  
  
- J'exige réparation ! Lança-t-il, faussement offusqué.  
  
- D'accord, votre altesse !  
  
- Ce titre t'était réellement...  
  
Il fut coupé par une sensation assez plaisante : Jade venait de poser un baiser dans l'angle de son cou et embrassait doucement l'endroit où elle lui avait causé de la douleur. Cela avait duré peut-être cinq secondes, mais ç'avait été suffisant pour changer la perception qu'il avait de la jeune humaine.  
  
Cependant, pour Jade ce baiser était parfaitement normal et ne signifiait absolument rien : c'était simplement un becquer bobo un peu moqueur.  
  
- Donc, reprit-il quelques secondes plus tard, tu es de sang royal et je ne le suis pas. C'est pourquoi altesse s'applique à toi, mais non à moi.  
  
- Moi, de sang royal !? Wow, ce que tu as mis dans ta pipe n'était certainement pas recommandable !, Sur ce elle partit à rire.  
  
- ...  
  
- Si je suis réellement de haut rang, pourquoi ai-je été maltraitée durant 15 ans dans une auberge minable ?!  
  
- Alanir ! Le rôle de lui révéler ses origines ne t'est pas échu !, tonna la voix de Guelethar. Il venait de sortir du bois.  
  
- Alors à qui l'est-il ! Près de deux ans qu'elle est ici et elle ignore toujours tout à propos de ses parents !

- Je lui annoncerai ce soir., Trancha Arthanir., Et ils partiront tous deux la semaine prochaine. Néanmoins, je trouve que c'est beaucoup trop tôt et le jeune il lança un regard meurtrier vers Alanir apprenti de Mariliath passera désormais ses journées entières en ma compagnie pour s'entraîner et éviter qu'il ne commette d'autres erreurs.  
  
L'assemblée d'urgence qu'avait convoquée Arthanir se dissolu. Jade en avait été écartée car son tuteur lui avait demandé d'aller se renseigner auprès des gardes de Minas Tirith.  
  
Alanir se dirigea vers la cité, mais Arthanir l'aborda.  
  
- Tu ferais mieux de veiller sur elle comme si ta vie en dépendait ! S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te jure que ce sera le cas et je t'en tiendrai personnellement responsable !  
  
- Il ne lui arrivera rien, faites moi confiance.  
  
- C'est assez dur vu ce que Guelethar m'a conté. Il vous a espionné tout l'avant-midi.  
  
- Peut-être, mais Mariliath m'a demandé de hâter les choses. Son oncle voudrait la rencontrer.  
  
- Mariliath est trop impatiente. Elle prend trop d'initiatives et de toute façon l'oncle de Jade sait attendre.  
  
N/A : Si vous voulez que j'uploade, reviewez ! Mwahahahaha ! Je suis satanique et en vacances ! - 


	18. Chapitre 18

Disclaimer : Seuls Jade, la communauté des rôdeurs, (sauf Aragorn) et les elfes de la troupe (excepté Glorfindel) m'appartiennent, plus quelques autres trucs. Le reste est à J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
N/A : En italique : exprime une pensée.  
  
Dix-huitième chapitre :  
  
Jade descendit au repère à la nuit tombée. Elle savait très bien qu'on avait voulu l'écarter de quelque chose et c'est pourquoi elle rejoignit les autres de mauvais poil. Elle descendit l'escalier, ne prit qu'un gobelet de vin rouge et s'assit à l'écart, devant le jeu d'échecs en bois qu'elle avait confectionné elle-même.  
  
C'était son signal, le vin rouge. Elle n'en prenait que très rarement et c'était seulement quand elle était en colère ou désirait être seule. Or, ce soir c'était un mélange des deux.  
  
Elle commença à placer les pièces et choisit de jouer avec les blancs. Elle avança un cavalier et s'apprêtait à jouer un pion noir quand Arthanir sortit lui aussi un cavalier. Il approcha une chaise et s'assit face à elle, tentant d'établir un contact visuel.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
Son ton était froid et elle n'avait pas daigné lever les yeux, mais malgré cela il devait le lui dire ce soir. Il attendit qu'elle avance un de ses pions avant de répondre.  
  
-J'ai à te parler et c'est important.  
  
Il avança son deuxième cavalier et elle un fou.  
  
-À quel sujet ? Si tu n'as pas remarqué je désire avoir la paix.  
  
-Je sais, mais je ne puis attendre davantage.  
  
Il bougea un de ses pions et elle l'imita. _Définitivement j'aurais préféré qu'on me fiche la paix ce soir, en particulier par lui !  
_  
-Qu'as-tu de si important à m'annoncer ?  
  
Le sarcasme était évident dans sa voix. Il décida néanmoins de l'ignorer et ils continuèrent à jouer - même si le plaisir était absent – dans le silence le plus complet.  
  
-Tu vas bientôt nous quitter pour ta première quête.  
  
Elle resta silencieuse. _Quête ?._ Elle se risqua à le regarder. _Cette décision ne vient pas de lui, il me répète toujours que je ne suis pas encore assez mature_ ! Elle remarqua à peine la pièce qu'il bougea sur l'échiquier. _Pourquoi maintenant ? Que peut-il y avoir de si important pour qu'on me fasse quitter Minas Tirith ?  
_  
Pendant ce temps, Arthanir réfléchissait de son côté. _Lentement... Je dois lui révéler certaines choses, mais sans la brusquer...  
_  
-Pourquoi ? Ou plutôt pour o ?  
  
Elle avança un pion et il tua un cavalier blanc avec son fou. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de mécontentement (...ou d'impatience ?) et se débarrassa de son fou avec le sien. Pourquoi tarde-t-il tant ? Il déplaça une tour.  
  
-Pour Bree : il semblerait qu'il y ait un espion de Sauron qui y soit. Tu devras l'identifier.  
  
_C'est impossible que ça ne soit que cela ! On ne me ferait pas quitter Minas Tirith pour une telle connerie ! À moins que... Olosta ?  
_  
Elle se prit à espérer leur prochaine rencontre, mais se reprit rapidement et déplaça un cavalier. Je ne puis y aller.  
  
-Poiredebeurré n'a pas de mémoire et tu as bien changé. Il ne se souviendra pas de toi.  
  
-Si ça n'était que lui que je craignais ! Il tua le cavalier de son apprentie du sien et elle s'en débarrassa grâce à son fou.  
  
- Tu as bien de la difficulté ce soir aux échecs, dis-moi ce qui te trouble. Devrai-je y aller seule ?  
  
La colère de la jeune fille s'était peu à peu dissipée durant leur partie et elle était désormais davantage intéressée par leur conversation.  
  
Il déplaça sa tour, éliminant ainsi une pièce et en mettant également plusieurs en danger. Elle avança un pion et il en tua second. Il échangèrent encore quelques coups –Jade perdit son fou- et Arthanir répondit :  
  
-Non, tu iras en compagnie d'Alanir.  
  
_ Alors là, c'est certain que ça n'est pas sa décision !  
_ Il se débarrassa d'une tour blanche grâce à son fou. Elle soupira.  
  
-Bien.

-À propos de ta famille...

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Vous m'avez tenu à l'écart aujourd'hui et je suis consciente que c'est à ce propos.  
  
Elle annihila le fou en sacrifiant sa reine é la tour d'Arthanir qui ne fit pas de quartiers.  
  
-Tu en es certaine ?

-Oui.  
  
Il lança un regard à Alanir qui suivait leur conversation à distance, tandis qu'elle faisait un grand roc avec sa dernière tour. Il se débarrassa de cette tour et ils s'engagèrent dans une poursuite à la fin de laquelle Jade annihila la tour de son tuteur.  
  
Ils jouèrent encore une vingtaine de minutes au terme desquelles elle mit le roi d'Arthanir an échec mais il tua le fou de Jade grâce à un cavalier.  
  
Encore dix minutes dans un silence plat. C'était désormais elle qui était en échec.  
  
-Je passe.

-Tu ne peux pas. Rends-toi.

- Je... Ne me rendrai pas, tue mon roi.

-C'est impossible, nous sommes bloqués ainsi et de toute manière tu es en échec et matte.  
  
Elle soupira et ils laissèrent le jeu pour discuter.  
  
-Rendue là-bas, quelqu'un t'attendra...

-Qui ?

-Il me semblait que tu ne voulais pas parler de ta famille.

-Quand partirons-nous ?

-Dans une semaine, la nuit. D'ici là tu devras te préparer.

-Est-ce seulement de cela dont vous avez parlé cet après-midi ?

-Oui.

* * *

Il faisait noir et froid quand ils firent leurs adieux au reste des rôdeurs. Jade était vêtue dans des teintes foncées et ses vêtements de voyage étaient les vrais vêtements de voyage des rôdeurs : seulement du cuir, ou presque : elle avait u long manteau noir de cuir pour la protéger de la pluie et du vent, mais sa tunique était de coton et sa cape de feutre pour conserver la chaleur. Son compagnon était vêtu de manière semblable.  
  
La jeune fille fit une dernière accolade à tous ses amis et subit durant quelques minutes tous leurs conseils. On leur avait fourni une carte, plusieurs gourdes, des réserves de nourriture, un sac d'herbes curatives, de bons arcs et une gibecière chaque.  
  
Leur trajet avait été établi durant la semaine : ils iraient jour et nuit en direction du Nord jusqu'à la vieille route de la forêt durant une semaine. Ils se dirigeraient ensuite vers l'Ouest sur la grande route de l'Est- un peu paradoxal- jusqu'à Bree. Ils ne devraient en aucun cas passer par les monts Brumeux ou s'en approcher.  
  
Ils montèrent leurs destriers et partirent pour un long voyage sous la lueur des étoiles.

* * *

N/A : Je sais que ce chapitre est long, mais c'est pour me faire pardonner un 'tit peu par ceux qui n'aiment pas les échecs. ( 


	19. Chapitre 19

Disclaimer : Vous savez ce qui est à Tolkien, merci de ne pas intenter de poursuites.  
  
Dix-neuvième chapitre :  
  
Cela faisait environ vingt-quatre heures qu'ils avaient quitté Minas Tirith quand ils s'accordèrent un peu de repos ainsi qu'à leurs chevaux.  
  
Il faisait moins noir que la veille, car il y avait cette nuit là un maigre croissant de lune qui s'efforçait de diffuser une lueur blafarde. Le terrain était relativement plat et ils étaient dans une région assez rocailleuse.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'un petit lac entouré de jeunes arbres. Jade et Alanir laissèrent leurs chevaux se désaltérer et établirent un campement, mais n'allumèrent pas de feu. Ils prirent quelques aliments de leur réserve qu'ils mangèrent rapidement avant d'organiser des tours de garde : ils surveilleraient les alentours durant trois heures chaque.  
  
Alanir prit le premier tour de garde et laissa Jade dormir. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Jade et ils repartirent vers 3h00 le matin suivant.  
  
Les trois jours suivants se passèrent aussi sans embûches, mais c'est le matin du cinquième jour qu'ils firent _la _découverte. Jade fumait dans une pipe qu'elle s'était offerte avant de quitter la cité blanche. Elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de fumer de l'herbe à pipe, mais puisque c'était sa première quête, elle célébrait cette étape importante de sa vie. D'ailleurs, en cinq jours elle avait réussi à prendre la fâcheuse habitude de fumer.  
  
Donc, elle regardait la lune en savourant sa pipe quand elle vit de la fumée un peu plus loin. Elle se leva et alla dans cette direction au travers de la forêt un bon moment avant d'atteindre le camp produisant le fumée : c'était u immense campement d'orcs... ! Il y en avait une bonne cinquantaine...  
  
Elle retourna rapidement au camp où Alanir dormait et défit tout en bénissant le ciel de n'avoir pas fait de feu ce soir-là malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle réveilla son compagnon et lui fit part de la situation. Ils partirent rapidement, mais oublièrent dans leur précipitation de disposer des défécations de leurs montures. Ils accélérèrent le rythme les jours suivants et rendirent les arrêts plus courts et plus distancés.  
  
Ëœ Ëœ Ëœ   
  
Le jour venait de se lever. L'Uruk-Haï dirigeant les troupes lui donna un coup de pied. Parmi ses grognements incohérents, l'orc discerna un « Va de l'avant et avertis-nous s'il y a du danger ! ».  
  
La créature hideuse se leva et s'avança dans la forêt. Son apparence – ou son odeur – repoussait toute créature vivante. Il patrouillait depuis environ quinze minutes quand il trouva des traces fraîches.  
  
Il revint au camp en couinant tel le rat qu'il était et annonça de sa voix nasillarde qu'il avait découvert un campement très récent d'humains.  
  
La créature de Saroumane se tourna alors vers les autres et cria :  
  
-Vous voulez de la viande fraîche ?  
  
Il y eut d'énormes acclamations.  
  
- Et bien vous en aurez ! C'est la chasse à la viande d'home !  
  
Moins d'une heure plus tard toute la garnison s'ébranla en direction du Nord : quatre chevaucheurs de Wargs, une vingtaine d'archers et vingt-six fantassins.  
  
Ëœ Ëœ Ëœ   
  
- Rien à faire, je sens qu'ils rapprochent.  
  
À peine Alanir eut-il terminé sa phrase que les quatre orcs à dos de Warg apparurent à l'horizon.  
  
Les deux rôdeurs venaient de dépasser les dernières élévations des monts brumeux.  
  
- FUIS POUR TA VIE !!!, hurla Jade.  
  
D'un seul regard, les deux compagnons décidèrent d'obliquer vers le sud. Ils urgèrent donc leurs montures à gauche, mais les horribles êtres les avaient déjà repérés.  
  
Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne réussirent pas à distancer leurs poursuivants. Ils ne purent les tenir à distance que durant deux heures.  
  
Leurs chevaux étaient à bout de force et les monstres se rapprochaient. Leur dernier espoir consistait à trouver refuge dans les grottes ou les crevasses des monts Brumeux. Ils obliquèrent donc légèrement à l'Est. Si seulement leurs montures pouvaient tenir le coup ils auraient peut-être une chance...  
  
Ëœ Ëœ Ëœ   
  
N/A : Vos commentaires sont très appréciés alors n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! 


	20. chapitre au titre tellement original: ch...

Disclaimer : Vous savez ce qui est à Tolkien, merci de ne pas intenter de poursuites.

N/A : Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette histoire, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez, parce que mes deux histoires sont en certains points assez étroitement entrelacées et je ne voudrais pas vendre de «punchs», vous voyez… Néanmoins, j'espère que ce chapitre saura vous satisfaire dans l'attente de ceux à venir. Bonne lecture !

Et pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi il n'y a ni tirets ni accolades pour délimiter le texte en elfique, sachez qu'après plus d'une heure de combat contre la technologie récalcitrante ( ne voulait même pas charger ce chapitre initialement! AGRR! lol) je n'ai pas été capable d'insérer dans mon texte les symboles nécessaires à une meilleure compréhension, je suis désolée. (J'enm... les ordis! lol )

Vingtième chapitre :

Saleté de rivière , ragea Jade.

Ils avaient beau avoir obliqué vers les monts brumeux, à peine dix minutes plus tard ils avaient été bloqués par un cours d'eau et leurs opposants s'étaient rapprochés tandis qu'ils longeaient le tracé sinueux de la rivière. Les flèches n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir.

Jade lâcha les brides de Gamad et sortit son arc, avant de le bander et de décocher une flèche qui atteignit en plein front le warg à sa droite. Celui-ci tomba, entraînant dans sa chute son cavalier et déclenchant ainsi la fureur de leurs poursuivants. En effet, aussitôt ce monstre à la fourrure poisseuse tué, l'ennemi riposta : le second orc tira à son tour et atteignit Alanir à l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le rôdeur fit faire demi-tour à son cheval et se rua vers l'orc en dégainant son épée, avant de trancher la tête du cavalier adverse. Cependant, un troisième serviteur de l'ombre lui lança une dague et celle-ci vint se planter dans sa cuisse.

NON , s'exclama Jade.

Elle fit tourner Gamad et tira cet orc, avant d'obliger Alanir à la suivre. Ils firent plonger leurs montures dans la rivière dont le cours, à cet endroit, semblait moins tumultueux.

Ils réussirent à traverser, mais au coût de terribles efforts pour leurs chevaux désormais exténués et virent le dernier orc et son warg s'éloigner avec un air furieux.

Il va probablement chercher un passage moins risqué ; c'est un véritable miracle qu'on ait pu passer.

Ils partirent donc au trot vers les monts brumeux, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt de saules, de bouleaux et de conifères. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Jade brisa le silence.

Est-ce que ça va, Alanir ? Tu me sembles bien pâle… On devrait peut-être s'arrêter…

Je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Continuons encore.

Depuis le début de leur évolution au sein du bois, sans arrêter sa monture, Alanir avait brisé la hampe de la flèche fichée dans son épaule et en avait retiré la pointe, puis tenté de faire cesser l'écoulement de sang. Par la suite, il avait également retiré la dague mais s'était aussi aperçu que sa peau prenait une teinte violacée le long des vaisseaux sanguins immédiats et de la plaie. Il se savait condamné, mais son amie l'ignorait et c'était mieux ainsi.

L'orc réapparut soudainement à quelques mètres et Alanir fit un effort immense pour bander son arc et réussir à tirer une flèche qui tua le warg. Malheureusement, ce geste lui coûta ses dernières forces et il vit l'orc se relever tandis qu'il tombait de sa monture. Paniquée, Jade se précipita vers lui.

Alanir !

Dois… dois te protéger…

Ne me laisse pas _mellon _! (ami)

C'est à cet instant que les ténèbres le submergèrent alors que l'orc avançait vers eux, un horrible rictus déformant sa bouche aux dents putréfiées.

Qu'est-ce que c'est touchant , se moqua-t-il.

Ferme la et achève ta sale besogne correctement car je jure que je vais le venger , lui lança-t-elle, les yeux enflammés d'une hargne trouvant sa source à même la souffrance. Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, elle se releva en sortant son épée de son fourreau, mais avant l'attaque l'orc cru bon de répliquer :

C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Comme il prononçait le dernier mot, Jade chargea et une quinzaine de flèches se fichèrent dans le corps de la créature de façon pratiquement simultanée. La jeune humaine s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa course, abasourdie et cherchant la provenance des projectiles qui venaient de mettre à mort son ennemi.

Soudainement, elle perçut du coin de l'œil un mouvement et fit volte-face, pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme à la chevelure foncée qui s'approchait d'elle sans bruit et qui semblait être en train de la juger.

(Puis-je connaître l'identité des humains qui ont eu l'audace de traverser la rivière pour pénétrer en Fondcombe ?) Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien un ordre.

(Maître elfe ! Je sollicite votre aide, mon ami est mourant!), le supplia-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil et elle reprit, tout aussi rapidement.

(Pardon, je suis Jade, fille d'Erenil, et lui c'est Alanir.)

En entendant son nom, l'elfe la scruta d'un œil attentif afin de déceler un éventuel mensonge, mais il ne vit dans ses yeux que détresse et il les escorta jusque dans la cité.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Déjà trois heures qu'elle était assise par terre, à côté de la porte de la chambre où on soignait son partenaire et dont on lui avait refusé l'accès malgré son insistance et ses connaissances médicales. Elle se faisait un sang d'encre…

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et Jade se releva d'un bond, pour voir trois elfes sortir. L'un d'entre eux avait des cheveux tressés d'un brun très foncés et portait une tunique ample. Sans l'avoir jamais rencontré, elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait, pour en avoir tant entendu parler par les rôdeurs de Minas Tirith.

Pourtant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler : cet elfe était un peu plus grand qu'elle et portait un bandeau d'argent qui contrastait avec sa chevelure foncée et ses yeux de semblable teinte. Comme son fils, il ne pu s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil en entendant la jeune fille parler Sindarin si aisément.

(Seigneur Elrond, pardonnez mon intrusion dans votre royaume et mon impatience, mais comment se porte-t-il?), lui demanda-t-elle si rapidement que pour peu qu'il ne l'ait pas écouté il eut pris ce qu'elle disait pour un amas de syllabes chantantes incohérentes.

Aussi rapidement avait-elle parlé, aussi lentement décida-t-il de lui répondre.

(N'est-ce pas un curieux hasard… Comme la fille et la mère se ressemblent en tous points ! Votre ami, quant à lui...)

Elle était littéralement suspendue à ses lèvres.

(.. ira très bien d'ici quelques semaines. Il nous a été très dur de l'arracher à la mort, mais il s'en remettra.)

Elle semblait maintenant consternée.

Mais je ne puis… Nous ne pouvons attendre…, se murmura-t-elle en Westron.

(Et puis-je savoir quelles sont les occupations ayant pu mener une si jeune demoiselle à traverser la Terre du Milieu d'Est en Ouest depuis le Gondor en compagnie d'un ami et qui ne pouvant attendre ?)

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, le seigneur d'Imladris observa le visage de la jeune fille et se rendit compte que sa question avait visiblement entraîné l'enfant à mener un combat intérieur : pouvait-elle le dire ? Après tout, cet elfe était un étranger et pouvait tout faire échouer, mais d'un autre côté c'était un seigneur, ami des Hommes et il venait de sauver la vie d'Alanir…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A : Commentez s.v.p. !


	21. Chapitre 21

Disclaimer : Disclaimer : Vous savez ce qui est à Tolkien, merci de ne pas intenter de poursuites.

N/A: Je suis désolée pour la ponctuation déficiente mais refuse de la laisser et je ne sais pas pourquoi.:( Le texte en elfique sera désormais en gras.

Vingt-et-unième chapitre :

POV d'Elrond.

Je discutais avec Bilbon de l'écriture de son livre, quand mon fils Elrohir frappa à la porte de mon bureau. Il entra en s'excusant auprès du hobbit et m'annonça que la nièce d'Aragorn venait de pénétrer en Fondcombe et qu'elle l'avait imploré de sauver la vie de son ami.

**Es-tu bien certain que c'est elle** ,lui demandai-je.

**Certain : c'est le sosie de sa mère.**

Il me guida rapidement jusqu'à la pièce où on avait amené le jeune homme. En entrant, je vis une demoiselle assise à côté de la porte en train de pleurer silencieusement. Elle avait ramené ses genoux vers sa poitrine, exactement comme l'avait fait sa mère en arrivant à Imladris la première fois.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et vis les guérisseurs déjà à l'œuvre : on avait couché le jeune homme sur le ventre sans chandail et on s'affairait à essuyer le sang et à en faire cesser l'écoulement.

Je me lavai les mains et les aidai à refermer cette plaie. Ce ne fut pas tâche aisée, mais le plus difficile restait encore à venir : nous eûmes à travailler durant plus de deux heures pour soigner sa blessure à la cuisse car elle ne se refermait pas. Je dus chercher avec des pinces ce qui empêchait la guérison. Après une quinzaine de minutes je trouvai un éclat de lame enduit d'une substance noire, puis il nous fallut encore quelques minutes pour vérifier s'il y en avait d'autres, refermer la plaie à l'aide de points de suture et la bander.

Après cela, nous préparâmes une potion que nous lui fîmes boire, avant de sortir de la pièce pour laisser le garçon – Alanir, je crois - se reposer.

En sortant, je vis que Jade n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis près de trois heures. Elle se releva rapidement, fit une référence et s'adressa à moi, au bord des larmes.

**Seigneur Elrond, pardonnez cette intrusion dans votre royaume et mon impatience, mais comment va-t-il ?**

Son parler elfique était étonnant ! Avait-elle dû tout réapprendre ou se souvenait-elle des jours passés ?

**N'est-ce pas un curieux hasard… Comme la mère et la fille se ressemblent en tous points !** _'Et bien plus triste comme tu me semble m'avoir oublié_…',pensai-je. Votre **ami, quant à lui, ira très bien d'ici quelques semaines. Il nous aura été difficile de l'arracher à la mort mais il s'en remettra.**

J'aurais crû que cette nouvelle l'apaiserait, mais au contraire elle semblait en core plus consternée. Je l'entendis se dire à elle-même quelque chose à propos d'une impossibilité d'attendre et je la questionnai à ce propos, mais elle se contenta de lever vers moi un regard torturé. Je pouvais lire clairement dans ses yeux pairs ses pensées : _'Puis-je le lui dire_ ?'

Je détournai les yeux, ne voulant m'aventurer plus loin dans son esprit et l'entendit me demander d'une voix très faible si nous pouvions en parler ailleurs. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander pourquoi quand je réalisai que les deux guérisseurs étaient toujours là.

J'acquiesçai et donnai leur congé à mes collègues, avant d'accompagner Jade à mon bureau. Rendus là, elle prit place dans un fauteuil tandis que je me plaçai à une fenêtre pour observer Fondcombe.

**Quel âge avez-vous ?**

Sa question me surprit et je me tournai vers elle, pour m'apercevoir qu'elle semblait à la fois intimidée et fascinée par moi. Je lui souris pour la rassurer et lui répondis :

**Cinq mil huit cent six ans dans quelques mois.**

Elle avait maintenant les yeux aussi gros que des écus. Comme la fois où…' _Non, chasse ce souvenir elle a vieilli et tout oublié._', me dis-je.

**Et vous ? Vous me semblez**… 'Avoir trop grandi en si peu de temps.'…**très jeune**.

**Je… j'aurai 18 ans dans quelques mois.**

'_Non, c'est faux !'_, me dis-je en riant intérieurement.

Je lui souris à nouveau (ce qui m'arrive assez peu souvent, je l'admets) et retournai à la fenêtre. La soleil et la vapeur d'eau de la cascade la plus près formaient un petit arc-en-ciel et les jeunes pousses de saules commençaient à s'étirer timidement vers les chauds rayons de l'astre.

**Que faites-vous dans cette région** , lui demandai-je après quelques minutes de silence. **Je croyais que mon ami Glorfindel vous avait confiée aux soins d'Arthanir jusqu'à votre majorité**.

**Vous lui avez parlé ! Quand ?**

**Un messager est venu il y a de cela quelques mois. Répondez à ma question, je vous prie.**

**Quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'a poussé à m'envoyer à Bree en compagnie d'Alanir pour quelque quête sans importance. Je crois que je devais y rencontrer quelqu'un.**

**Il n'y a pas de quêtes inutiles, seulement des rôdeurs trop fiers.**, observai-je.

'_Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? «Bienvenue à la maison Jade» aurait été plus approprié ! Après quatorze années d'absence… Quel idiot je fais !'_

**Vous devez avoir raison…**

Elle soupira, se leva et quitta mon bureau la tête basse. J'attendis quelques minutes et fit venir un messager. Il arriva environ cinq minutes plus tard, prêt à partir.

**Oui, monseigneur ?**

**Partez aussi vite que possible vers Bree. Arrivé là, trouvez le dénommé Grand-Pas et dites-lui que sa nièce est ici et que je lui demande de venir. Compris ? C'est urgent.**

**Votre volonté sera faite, seigneur Elrond. Dans six jours tout au plus nous serons de retour.**

**Bien. **

Je le congédiai et retournai à mes affaires.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A : Reviewez s.v.p. !


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage figurant dans l'œuvre de Tolkien ne m'appartient et je ne compte pas utiliser cette histoire afin de m'enrichir ou devenir célèbre.

Vingt-deuxième chapitre :

Jade avait été obligée, après trois jours consécutifs à veiller sur Alanir, à quitter le chevet de son ami car les elfes savaient qu'elle avait cessé de se reposer et ne mangeait qu'une seule fois par jour. Elle avait longuement protesté et s'était bornée à dire qu'on devrait la sortir de force, mais on avait fait venir le seigneur Elrond et il l'avait finalement convaincue de quitter la chambre pour quelques heures.

Elle errait maintenant depuis environ vingt minutes dans les jardins de la cité elfique et admirait le paysage magnifique en réfléchissant. _' Je ne peux laisser Alanir ici et quitter pour Bree._' Et '_Je dois retourner dès que possible à son chevet_…' étaient les deux principales pensées qui se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient dans sa tête.

Les environs semblaient étonnamment déserts, mais pourtant elle avait l'impression d'être perpétuellement surveillée. ' _Pas étonnant qu'on me fuie… Je dois avoir l'air dévastée _!', se dit-elle avec un amusement amer en continuant à observer les alentours. Elle se tenait en ce moment sur un pont de pierre reliant entre eux deux jardins séparés par une rivière. De la manière dont il avait été conçu, ce pont donnait d'un côté sur la puissante rivière limpide, tandis que son bord opposé surplombait le vide et donnait sur une chute gigantesque.

Elle appuya ses paumes sur la rambarde de pierre et laissa involontairement un rire à cause de sa dernière pensée. Profitant de la sérénité qu'évoquait l'endroit, elle ferma ensuite les yeux pour mieux laisser son esprit s'imprégner des sensations environnantes.

Des oiseaux chantaient tout près et le soleil était chaud. On entendait le bruit de la cascade et une légère brise s'élevait, mais elle ne suffisait pas contre les chauds rayons du soleil, _beaucoup_ trop chauds. _'Que se passe-t-il avec le soleil_ ?' Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle en était incapable. '_Qu'est-ce qui se passe_ ?',se demanda-t-elle en paniquant légèrement. La chaleur était étouffante, elle en eut un haut-le-cœur et se sentit basculer vers l'avant. _' LA CHUTE !'

* * *

_

(Point de vue d'un elfe)

Tous les autres évitaient de la regarder dans les yeux et de la croiser à cause de l'impression de tourment et de tristesse qui s'en dégageait.

Je l'observais depuis quelques minutes en me demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien penser, quand je la vis s'arrêter au beau milieu d'un pont donnant sur la plus haute chute de tout le royaume. Je l'entendis rire amèrement, puis tous ses soucis la quitter. Elle semblait désormais en transe.

'_Étonnant… Que peut-elle bien faire ?_' À peine eus formulé cette pensée que je la vis basculer vers le vide.

- Mademoiselle , m'écriai-je en me précipitant vers elle.

Encore quelques secondes et elle eut été hors d'atteinte, mais heureusement le rebord de pierre avait ralenti sa chute et je réussis à la saisir par une cheville. Elle était suspendue dans le vide, mais elle ne réagissait pas. Je la hissai sur le pont et vit qu'elle était inconsciente.

Mon ami Elladan, alerté par mon cri, était arrivé à l'instant où je la déposais sur le sol et me demanda ce qui était arrivé, tout en m'aidant à essayer de la ranimer. Je lui racontai ce qui s'était produit et nous l'amenâmes chez les guérisseurs.

* * *

(Point de vue d'un guérisseur)

'_Ça y est. Je savais que j'aurais du insister davantage pour qu'elle se nourrisse !' _

- Étendez-la sur ce lit.

Je m'approchai de la jeune humaine avec une fiole dont je lui respirer le contenu. Aussitôt, elle se releva brusquement en toussant.

Elle regarda autour d'elle quelques secondes, semblant confuse et sauta hors du lit, pour se ruer littéralement vers la porte, mais Elladan réussit à la retenir en la saisissant par un poignet. Elle se tourna vers lui :

- Elrohir, laissez-moi partir ! Je dois retourner au chevet d'Alanir !

- Je suis certain que mon frère aurait accédé à votre requête, mais je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que vous devez faire pour l'instant…, lui répondit-il.

- Comme manger. , suggérai-je.

- Plus tard , s'exclama-t-elle. Cela ne presse pas !

- Oh, oui ! Vous êtes en train de voir laisser mourir d'inanition et vous êtes tombée sans connaissance à cause de votre faim, passant près de vous tuer., dis-je.

Elle se libéra de la prise du seigneur Elladan et sortir en courant de la chambre, poursuivie de près par ce dernier. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnés par deux gardes qui retenaient la jeune fille se débattant comme une forcenée et jouant des pieds et des mains pour tenter de se libérer.

* * *

Jade venait de quitter à la course la chambre où on l'avait réanimée. Elle entendait Elladan se rapprocher d'elle et soudain il interpella des gardes. Elle en vit trois arriver et le premier se jeta sur elle pour la forcer à s'arrêter. Elle évita ses mains et réussit à le jeter au sol avec un coup de pied, mais les deux autres gardes la saisirent par les bras.

Décidée à leur nuire au maximum, Jade se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol de pierre. _'Ouch!'_ Elle tourna les yeux vers Elladan, qui la considérait d'un regard amusé et lui dit simplement : «Je vous déteste !». Il lui répondit par un sourire, tandis qu'il se contentait de suivre le cortège formé par la jeune humaine se débattant et les deux gardes. '_Ce visage, cette voix… Serait-ce ?'_

- Attendez !

Les deux gardes s'immobilisèrent à son commandement.

- Retenez-la.

Ils re-serrèrent leur prise sur les bras de la jeune humaine qui ne pouvait pratiquement plus bouger et la relevèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Au moment même où elle achevait sa phrase, elle sentit les doigts de l'elfe glisser sur sa nuque, en direction de son tatouage.

- NON ! Je vous interdis…

Mais elle n'eut pas à terminer sa phrase car le fils d'Elrond avait cessé de tâter sa peau à la recherche de la marque. Il dit aux gardes de reprendre leur marche et ils se rendirent jusqu'à la chambre.

- Je vais finir par croire que seul Elrond et ses enfants peuvent se faire obéir de cette jeune demoiselle, si cela continue ainsi , s'exclama le guérisseur à leur arrivée.

Elladan lui sourit chaleureusement et lui demanda s'il avait d'autres patients plus urgents à traiter. L'elfe lui répondit que si, mais qu'il devait d'abord veiller à ce que Jade se nourrisse.

Le fils du seigneur Elrond lui proposa alors de s'en occuper et dit au guérisseur ainsi qu'à son ami qu'ils étaient libres de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. Ils quittèrent donc la chambre et Elladan fit venir de la nourriture après avoir congédié les deux gardes.

Jade était désormais assise sur le lit et considérait l'elfe ainsi que tous ses mouvements d'un œil sombre. Il prit un des plats qui contenait du ragoût et le lui apporta. Il le lui tendit, mais elle recula sur le lit en refusant de le toucher en même temps que lui. Il déposa donc le bol devant elle et se dirigea vers un bureau d'où il sortit du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. L'elfe s'assit ensuite sur un fauteuil face à elle et commença à griffonner quelque chose.

Jade ne bougeait toujours pas et continuait à l'observer.

- Vais-je devoir vous nourrir moi-même ? Il n'avait pas levé yeux de ce qu'il écrivait. Vous ne sortirez d'ici que lorsque vous vous serez nourrie…

La nièce d'Aragorn piqua un morceau de bœuf dans son assiette et l'avala d'un coup.

- J'ai fini.

-…convenablement. Cette fois-ci il avait posé les yeux sur elle et observait la moindre de ses réactions. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et prit le plat, qu'elle vida en l'espace de moins de deux minutes. Elle sortit ensuite en trombe de la pièce, laissant Elladan seul. _'Exactement comme sa mère _!', pensa-t-il en souriant.

* * *

Le soleil était couché depuis plus d'une heure quand une femme entra dans la chambre où Jade veillait sur Alanir. La rôdeuse tourna les yeux sur la servante en quête d'explications, car personne n'avait osé pénétrer dans la chambre dans les trois derniers jours.

Quand elle vit ce que l'elfe transportait, elle poussa un soupir de mécontentement et dit simplement : «Rapportez-les, je ne mangerai pas.», mais elle reçut tout de suite comme réponse : «N'en soyez pas si certaine!» et vit Elladan entrer à la suite de la femme. Celle-ci déposa les assiettes et coupes sur une table adjacente, avant de quitter la pièce.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- J'ai dit que je veillerais à ce que vous vous nourrissiez, vous vous souvenez ?

- Je ne mangerai pas.

- Alors je vous ferai souper moi-même. Je n'ai pas l'intention que quelqu'un d'autre vous rattrape de justesse parce que alliez tomber dans des chutes. Alors, que choisissez-vous ?

- Il est hors de question que je --

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il fut assis sur ses cuisses, face à elle.

- AÏE ! Vous mphfmmmph !

Il venait de lui servir sa première bougée. Elle l'avala regardant, sourcils froncés et crispa sa mâchoire pour éviter qu'il ne recommence.

- Pourquoi refusez-vous de vous nourrir ?

Son beau visage et ses yeux gris reflétaient de l'exaspération mélangée à un peu d'impatience. Elle lui fit signe de déposer sa fourchette et parla, les yeux toujours rivés sur les mains de l'elfe.

- Je considère cela comme une perte de temps : je pourrais être en train de veiller sur Alanir au lieu de songer à me remplir la panse !

- Dites-moi : qui veillera sur lui si vous vous évanouissez à nouveau pour vous être affaiblie à ne plus manger ?

Elle leva les yeux vers les siens et y vit un reflet d'inquiétude qui disparut peu à peu. Jade avait la désagréable impression qu'il lisait en elle, alors elle détourna son regard, pour se rendre compte qu'Elladan avait glissé la fourchette dans sa main. Elle sentit un poids quitter ses jambes comme il se relevait et le vit aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil tout près, pour recommencer à griffonner sur le même parchemin en lui jetant par moments des regards furtifs.

Elle soupa et glissa une main dans sa cape. 'Je ne sais pas si…' Elle caressa du bout des doigts la pipe qui était dans une poche intérieure du vêtement, tout en jetant un bref regard vers Elladan. Celui-ci intercepta son regard et elle détourna les yeux en renonçant à son envie. 'Ah, et puis non… Il risquerait de me la confisquer.' Soudainement, elle se rappela de la scène du corridor qui avait eu lieu plus tôt.

- Comment avez-vous su pour le tatouage ?

* * *

N/A :Reviewez svp ! 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage figurant dans l'œuvre de Tolkien ne m'appartient et je ne compte pas utiliser cette histoire afin de m'enrichir ou devenir célèbre.

* * *

Vingt-troisième chapitre:

Dès qu'il apprit que sa nièce se trouvait à Fondcombe et qu'on l'avait attaquée, Aragorn fit seller son destrier et partit à la suite du messager, inquiet de ne jamais revoir sa nièce. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois où il l'avait vue: c'était 14 ans plus tôt...

Il était assis avec Arwen à l'ombre d'un saule et regardait distraitement sa soeur et son mari jouer avec Jade. Il discutait calmement quand soudainement il avait entendu l'enfant s'exclamer « Boo! ».

Un lapin avait détalé dans le sous-bois et la petite s'était élancé à sa poursuite. Elle savait marcher depuis déjà plus d'un an et demi et allait étonnament rapidement.

Erenil et son mari l'avait appellée, mais en vain, elle était décidée à rattrapper le lièvre. Son rire et ses cheveux de jais étaient rapidement disparus derrière des buissons et malgré les appels répétés de ses parents auxquels elle obéissait normalement, la fillette haute comme trois pommes avait continué sa poursuite désespérée.

Il s'était levé pour aller la chercher et Arwen l'avait suivi. Il se souvenait du jeu magnifique des rayons de soleil passant au travers de la voûte forestière et illuminant le visage de sa bien-aimée qui souriait à cet instant.

Ils avaient bientôt retrouvé la jeune délinquante (Aragorn sourit à cette pensée) qui s'était blottie contre Elrohir. Ce dernier était assis sur le rebord d'une rivière et ka tenait dans ses bras en la consolant, car elle était tombée et s'était égratigné un genou.

La canne à pêche de l'elfe avait été délaissée au profit de la fillette, dont les larmes étaient déjà séchées, et qui s'affairait maintenant à jouer dans les cheveux du fils d'Elrond tandis que celui-ci lui chantait une comptine en Sindarin.

Jade s'était bientôt aperçu de leur présence et leur avait offert un de ses immenses sourires irrésistibles, mais en voyant que son oncle avait l'air – faussement – fâché, elle s'était réfugié dans les jupes d'Arwen. Les trois adultes avaient ri un bon coup et Jade avait pris la main d'Arwen, non sans faire un dernier câlin à Elrohir, pour rejoindre ses parents.

Ils avaient terminé cette journée d'été en compagnie des autres, à écouter divers contes et chansons dans la Salle des Contes de la Maison d'Elrond.

C'était deux mois plus tard qu'ils avaient appris le décès, ou plutôt l'assassinat d'Erenil, Jade et son père par une troupe d'orcs.

* * *

Aragorn se repassa mentalement plusieurs fois cette journée, essayant de se rappeller de chacuns des détails d'Erenil et de son mari. Il se souvenait bien de sa soeur: elle avait comme lui des yeux bleus très pâles et intelligents. Cependant, ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus foncés que les siens et quand elle les détachait, ils tombaient en cascades jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui et beaucoup plus gaie.

Halrinir quant à lui était un elfe de Fondcombe relativement jeune (il avait environ 1643 ans) et avait décidé de laisser tomber son immortalité afin de vivre avec celle qu'il aimait. Il possédait des cheveux noirs comme la nuit et des yeux émeraude. Ce qui avait étonné Aragorn lors de leur première rencontre, c'était son calme et sa douceur car Erenil était gaie, à l'opposé. Il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix du messager.

_-Seigneur Aragorn, désirez-vous vous arrêter ici pour le reste de la nuit?_

_Non, sauf si vous avez besoin de repos; je désire arriver dès que possible à destination._

_Bien._

Il releva les yeux de son parchemin en souriant.

- Puis-je le revoir?

- Comment ça le re-voir? S'étonna-t-elle. Le voir peut-être, mais le revoir cela m'étonnerait: comment peut-on revoir une chose que l'on a jamais vue?

Son visage devint triste.

- Vous ne vous souvenez donc de rien? Même pas de _Dadan_ ou d'_Enron_?

Elle fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux en se massant le front, à la recherche de souvenirs profondément enfouis. Ces deux mots lui disaient bien quelque chose, mais _quoi_?

- De _Rolir_?

Elle ouvrit les yeux soudainement : des images lui venaient à l'esprit, ou plutôt de courts instants, qui ne duraient à peine plus qu'une seconde: des rires d'enfants, un lièvre dans une forêt, les visages flous de deux adultes...

Elle se tourna vers l'elfe, attérée, et murmura de manière presque inaudible « Dadan!». Un mince sourire et une expression de consolation éclairèrent son visage, avant qu'il ne fasse place à un plus large sourire nostalgique.

- Il fut une époque où il était très aisé de vous trouver: vous tenir constamment soit les jupes de votre mère, soit les robes de mon père... Il rit et poursuivit: et si ce n'était pas le cas, c'est alors que vous vous cachiez derrière eux, trop intimidée par quelqu'un! Je me souviens de la première fois où je vous ai vue...

Elle plissa les yeux, sondant le passé et poursuivit:

- Je tirais le bas de la tunique grise tellement douce de... du seigneur Elrond? Pour qu'il me raconte... (elle fronça les sourcils)...je ne me souviens plus quoi... et il avait baissé les yeux vers moi en souriant. Je crois qu'il était occupé à chercher quelque chose dans son bureau, mais je voulais entendre cette histoire. Il avait pris ma main dans la sienne... elle était immense... et s'était dirigé vers une chaise où il m'avait assise sur ses genoux...Il avait commencé à me dire qu'il trouvait ennuyant de toujours me raconter la même histoire, mais je lui avait fait un gros câlin (elle sourit) et il avait cédé. Cette histoire, je crois qu'elle parlait d'une fille qui avait sauvé la Terre du Milieu... Elle venait d'ailleurs et avait des pouvoirs magiques... Elle aurait vécu il y a très très longtemps et je ne sais pas où il allait chercher tout cela...! Et là vous étiez entrés avec votre frère, tous deux en armure et vous m'aviez fait peur, mais votre père s'était relevé pour vous accueillir en me déposant par terre, alors j'en avait profité pour me cacher...(elle rit et releva les yeux vers Elladan)

- Derrière lui, mais il vous avait poussée dans le dos en s'en rendant compte et vous avait menée entre nous trois... Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous nous aviez dit à l'époque quand _Atar_ nous avait présenté?

- Non...?

- En levant de grands yeux vers nous, vous vous étiez exclamée « Ce sont eux qui ont sauvé Josianne, comme dans l'histoire?! »

- C'était donc ça son nom! Elle leva ses yeux désormais de retour au présent vers lui, en souriant. Croyez-vous qu'il s'en souvient encore, de cette histoire?

- S'il s'en souvient encore? Par Eru, il lui serait impossible de l'oublier!

- Comment cela?

- Vous comprendrez bientôt!

* * *

N/A: Les reviews sont toujours appréciés ^o^


	24. Chapitre 24

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage figurant dans l'œuvre de Tolkien ne m'appartient et je ne compte pas utiliser cette histoire afin de m'enrichir ou devenir célèbre.

Vingt-quatrième chapitre:

Elle resta perplexe un moment mais tant de questions se bousculaient à présent dans sa tête que son animosité envers Elladan s'était dissipée et qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer à le questionner.

Et ma mère? Et mon père? À quoi ressemblaient-ils?

Doucement, une chose à la fois! Ma soeur, enfin je la considérais comme ma soeur... Elle était toujours très gaie et elle vous ressemblait beaucoup, sauf pour les yeux: vous avez le regard de votre père. Elle était très douce et enjouée à la fois, en plus d'être forte et intelligente. Elle adorait la nature, les livres, l'aventure... et sa fille.

Jade ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur un des flashs qu'elle avait eus plus tôt; une des silhouettes semblait se préciser: des cheveux noirs formant de longues tresses, une peau claire, des yeux bleus vraiment tristes, c'était...lors d'un jour de pluie. Le souvenir commença à s'estomper et elle combattit pour tenter de le conserver plus longtemps, mais après quelques secondes il ne fut plus que brouillard et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Et mon père?

Halrinir était très calme, toujours impassible, à l'opposé d'Erenil. Ses yeux étaient... Il s'arrêta, cherchant le mot approprié... posés. Un peu comme les vôtres, sauf que les siens ne semblaient pas abriter la flamme impétueuse qui brûle dans les vôtres. Il vous chérissait d'une manière différente, plus discrète je dirais. Et c'est bien normal, après tout c'était un elfe...

Quoi!?

Votre père était le fils d'un des conseillers de mon père.

Mais c'est impossible! Je... Je n'ai pas le corps d'une elfe; je suis trop petite et mes oreilles-

Ne sont pas pointées. Et alors? Il est évident que la vie des Valars vous habite, même si vous avez une apparence humaine.

_Est-ce que ma parenté me réserve d'autres surprises? Je ne vois pas réellement ce qui pourrait m'étonner maintenant... J'espère qu'en arrivant à Bree Olosta y sera... Moi, immortelle?_

Elle releva les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'Elladan avait quitté la chambre. Elle souffla donc toutes les bougies à l'exception d'une située à proximitéd'Alanir, approcha un fauteuil du lit et alluma sa pipe en veillant sur son ami.

Après environ 30 minutes celle-ci s'éteignit et tomba par terre tandis que Jade s'endormait. Son sommeil fut peuplé de rêves étranges et disparates où une voix résonnait sans qu'elle puisse la reconnaître ou discerner quelque mot que ce soit.

Quand Jade se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil était à son Zenith et le lit d'Alanir vide. Elle se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber le drap blanc qui la recouvrait et les crêpes désormais froides reposant sur une table avoisinante.

Paniquant à l'idée que quoi que ce soit ait pu arriver au jeune rôdeur elle se rua hors de la pièce, bousculant au passage un guérisseur qui échappa son plateau par terre. Sans lui porter attention, la jeune fille poursuivit sa course folle vers le bureau d'Elrond mais en trouva la porte fermée à clé. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle commença à marteler la porte désespérément de ses poings.

Après quelques secondes seulement le seigneur Elrond vint lui ouvrir la porte, intrigué.

_Que se passe-t-il?_

J'ai échoué, je n'ai pas su veiller sur lui! Où est-il maintenant?, le coupa-t-elle en Westron.

_Doucement, doucement... Il se ballade dans les jardins, Jade, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu as seulement pris du repos, c'est normal. _Lui dit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Dans les jardins? Vous en êtes sûr? Il n'est pas...?

_Grand Dieu, non! Dès qu'il s'est éveillé il a apostrophé un guérisseur à propos de voir teint blême et votre air exténué!_ Répondit-il en souriant. Jade rit de soulagement et regarda le seigneur de Fondcombe dans les yeux, ce qui lui rappella sa conversation avec Elladan.

Pourrions-nous parler des jours que j'ai passé ici alors, j'aimerais me rappeller, Enron...

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage d'Elrond.

Bon retour à la maison! La chose dont tu te souviendras le plus facilement, je crois, est ton histoire préférée, débuta-t-il en l'invitant dans son bureau.

...Et c'est pourquoi j'avais l'air malade à ton réveil, acheva-t-elle sous la douce brise de soirée.

Tu n'es qu'une sale entêtée!, lui répondit Alanir en riant. Et tu as osé agir ainsi devant le seigneur Elladan? Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Tu mérites bien ce qui t'es arrivé! Au fait, il était bon ce souper?

Ohé!! Et la solidarité?

La jeune fille bouscula le rôdeur et lui fit la grimace. Il s'apprêtait à riposter, quand ils furent interrompus par quelque chose de plutôt inattendu: un large cercle argenté apparut à environ deux mètres de là, et une jeune fille portant un étrange bâton dans la main droite en sortit. Elle referma l'anneau et s'adressa à eux en les apercevant.

Suis-je bien loin du bureau du seigneur Elrond?

N/A: Comme Miyazawa dans Kare Kano, je ne vis que pour les reviews positifs. lol


End file.
